What Would StuPot Do?
by radm
Summary: 2D and Noodle's budding romance is put to a hold when Murdoc is rushed to the emergency room-and his fate remains unknown. Will 2D's romance put a strain on Russel's trust for him? Will he be able to cope while his best mate may be facing his final days? Romantic Dramaty.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Well, this is the first fanfiction I've written in YEARS! Seriously, I haven't written one since 2006 using my old account (which will not be named because that shit is ****embarrassing). Anyway, I love the Gorillaz so much, I know I'm not the best writer out there, but I just really enjoy writing about something I really like, so hopefully you guys enjoy my little rambles :) Rating might change later. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gorillaz.**

* * *

9:00 pm

2D walks into the messy kitchen, stepping over dirty underwear, broken plates and other miscellaneous garbage on the tile floor. Finding his seat on the filthy table covered in rotting fruit and empty booze bottles, he pulls out his pocket knife and carves his name into the table. Stuart Harold Pot (2D). An accomplished smile crept onto his face.

The night before, 2D spent quality time with Noodle, the band's guitarist, and only female. Two months prior to this evening, he hadn't heard from Noodle, due to all the craziness and conspiracy flying around the Gorillaz. After El Manana, he thought Noodle was for sure dead. He fell into a deep depression that no anti-depressants or therapists could help. He spent his hours in his bedroom, crying, popping pills, or sleeping. When Murdoc finally shared with 2D that it was all a hoax, he inflicted all the emotional pain he had felt physically on Murdoc, packed his things and gone his own way. The very presence of Murdoc made him physically ill. While away, he spent a year searching for Noodle wherever he could-The crash site, London streets, Osaka, Tokyo, Essex-anywhere he would think he'd find his best friend. After the dreadful year of no luck, he drowned his sorrows in alcohol, sex and marijuana then decided to move to Beirut to find some peace of mind.

"Yew know,it's crazy," 2D said "when you really fink about it"

"What?" asked Noodle.

"It's like, one minute yew're this crazy 10 year old in a silly 'elmet who doesn't know a word in English, and now you're this pretty grown up lady drinkin a beer wiff me."

Noodle laughed. They sat together on the couch watching television, chatting, exchanging stories and laughing together. They had done this before, when Noodle was a child, but she is much older now and can have adult conversations as well as partake in drinking and smoking without illegal. Noodle always had a maturity about her that 2D admired (probably because he was never as mature as her), but now that she was really an adult, it was almost hard to believe.

"You think I'm pretty then?" she asked.

"Well yew'd 'ave to be dead not to fink so." He explained. He started to laugh, almost uncomfortably. "You're very pretty. Very, very pretty. Gorgeous even." Noodle laughed and took a swig of her beer.

"This is good." she said.

"Made in Brazil."

The day 2D found out Noodle was still alive he considers to be the happiest day of his life, despite almost being eaten by a whale. The reunion wasn't at all what he expected. He assumed Noodle would see him, smile really big and shout "Toochi!" then run into his arms, hugging him tighter than his mother had ever hugged him. However, his anticipation came to a stand-still when he finally saw her on the shore of Plastic Beach. Her petite figure went from almost stick straight to an athletic build. She'd grown almost 4 inches and the childish features in her face were gone and were replaced with a mature bone structure. A bruise under her right eye raised questions in 2D's head, but he couldn't bring himself to ask them. "Hey Toochi" she giggled in perfect in English, a toothy grin sprawled across her face. 2D couldn't say more but "'ello" with a boyish crack.

"Toochi, why don't you go by your real name?" Noodle asked.

"Doesn't suit me so well, does it?"

"I'd say it does." Noodle scooted into closer to 2D and reached into his pocket, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter.

What worried 2D was observing Noodle do all these adult things and watching her appearance go from girlish and spunky to sexy made him feel...aroused. He couldn't help but be attracted by her appearance. It made him feel dirty. Noodle was the young spirit of the band that stays the same age while they get older. He can't be attracted to her for the sake of the Gorillaz

"Why?"

"Well it just sounds nice." She brought the cigarette to her lips and lit it. "Stuart Harold Pot. When I hear the name Stuart Pot, I think young, successful and handsome. It's very sexy, like an English spy."

2D couldn't help but blush. Being called a "spy" was a compliment he'd never heard before. He chuckled nervously. "Thanks" He said, gulping down some of his beer. "thanks for spending time wiff me, watchin' the telly an' all."

"I'm only doing it for the Doctor Who marathon!" Noodle laughed. Confusion replaced 2D's goofy grin.

"oh...Really?" he asked. Noodle laughed again and cuddled up under 2D's arm.

"I really missed you."

_Ding Dong!_

The sound of the doorbell wakes 2D from his thoughts and causes him to fall from his seat. He jumps back to his feet as quickly as he could, hoping that no one is around to have seen.

"D" the voice from behind calls.

"AH!" 2D leaps in a startled excitement onto the chair, clutching the seat. He turned to face the voice that addressed him, finding Russel holding a pizza box and a plastic bag filled with cans of beer.

"Why you so jumpy, D?" he asks placing his items on the table, knocking over the garbage already placed there.

"Well-I-erm. Lost in my own head-thinking, you know. Same ol' stuff." 2D replies, gathering himself. He sat on the chair, taking one of the beers from the plastic bag.

"Where's everyone, anyway? Hardly noticed I've basically been alone all day." 2D asks, cracking open the can. "Then again I slept quite a bit..."

"Noodle said she was taking the day for herself." Russel said, cracking open his own can of beer and sitting on the seat opposite of 2D.

"Yeah? Wot's that mean?"

"Jogging, Gym, Spa, chick shit." Russel opened the pizza box and pulled out a slice for himself and for 2D.

"And Muds?" 2D asks, accepting the pizza.

"Da fuck should I know? Prolly out doing something to put himself on the cover of the papers-or he could even be sleepin' off his hangover in his bedroom." Russel explained. 2D couldn't help but cringe at the thought of Murdoc's picture in the newspaper with a humiliating headline-_again_. Every time that happened, it caused an uproar in the apartment between Russel and Murdoc, bringing loads of unwanted attention from people outside. People shouting things fromk "is everything all right? should I call an ambulance?" to "shut the fuck up or we're calling the police!" All the unwanted attention causes 2D to drown himself in humiliation in his bedroom. "So, D," Russel began, "looks like it's just you an' me tonight. Cheers."

"Cheers, mate." They clanked their cans together and drank.

Secretly, 2D was panic stricken that Russel could somehow read his mind, like his past spirits would crawl into his brain and listen to all the thoughts he had about Noodle, then crawl back into Russel's ear and tell him everything. 2D knew that the feelings of infatuation he had towards Noodle would set Russel off. When Noodle and Russel arrived at Plastic Beach after her return from Hell, Russel made it one of his life's duties to protecting Noodle like his own daughter, to make sure never had to experience any sort of pain ever again, and keep her happy. Although Russel and 2D were close friends, he would never trust him with Noodle. 2D doesn't have the cleanest track record, not to mention he thinks 2D's stupidity would lead to him unintentionally hurting Noodle or holding her back from what she was capable of. 2D knew he couldn't tell Russel about his feelings toward their bandmate, but he wanted to talk to somebody. So instead of directly saying anything, he decided to beat around the bush. Just talk about Noodle.

"So, Noodle gettin' a facial or sumfink?" he asked.

"Guess so. Didn' really ask." Russel replied, wiping his mouth of pizza grease. "Why?"

"Dunno. Jus' wondrin I suppose." He explained, nonchalantly. "Don' think she'd really need one though, she's got real lovely skin." 2D said casually before taking a bite of his pizza. "Perfect complexion"

"Yup."

"She doesn't ever need makeup, really."

"Naw."

"Like, she can walk out the house wiffout 'aving done anyfink to her face and she'll still look all radiant."

"Guess so..."

Pause.

"Noodle's real pretty." he said "Gorgeous if yew ask me."

"D, the fuck are you gettin' at?"

"Wot? Nuffink! Nuffink!" He rambled, dropping his pizza on the floor in a panic. He scrambled to pick it back up and throw it on the table as casually as he could. "I mean, wot's there to get at?"

"You ain't sayin' you've been havin' some feelin's for her, are you?" Russel accused, squinting his round, white eyes.

"No, wot? Wot feelin's? I've no feelin's for her at all." 2D answered, a little too excitedly. "Should I 'ave any kina feelin's?" Russel narrowed his white eyes. "No feelin's for Noodle!" 2D exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him. "She's jus' pretty is all I'm sayin'!"

"You sure bout dat?" Russel said, his right eyebrow raised.

"Russel. Please. She's like twenty-one and I'm-" saying his age out loud always left a bad taste in his mouth. "Thirty sumfink. I'm jus sayin' she's gotten really pretty."

Russel let out a sigh and set his pizza and beer onto the table. He placed his large hand on 2D's comparatively tiny shoulder. He locked his white eyes with 2D's frightened black ones. "Listen 'D. You a nice guy, ain't no doubt about that, and you're like my brother. But Noodle is my babygirl. You do anything as far as touchin' her arm, I'ma break yours."

2D gulped.

"You a nice guy. But I wouldn't trust you with my baby girl, fer...reasons, you feel me?"

"Yeh, yeh, I feel yew..." 2D assured him, nervously shrugging his giant hand off him. "She's jus' pretty is all..."

"Course she is."

The remaining minutes of them eating together was mostly spent in an uncomfortable silence on 2D's end. Every once in a while, they would make little conversation regarding the news, music or weather. When Russel had finished eating (more than half the pizza), he waddled to the couch, and fell fast asleep. 2D stayed in the kitchen, throwing the pizza box in the garbage and recycling the cans. He sat back in his chair by the spot where his name was carved, lit a cigarette, put his feet up, and got lost in his own thoughts.

He imagined Noodle laying on his bed, wearing only one of this t-shirts, panties, and a pair of socks (this attire had always been a sort of fetish for him). She was smiling and gesturing for 2D to join her on the bed. "Tooooooochi" she'd say "Oh 2D, I'm so cold. Can you warm me up?" 2D chuckled and blushed at the thought. Noodle was so cute to him, even if she were ever trying to be seductive, he'd just think it's adorable. The thought aroused him. Suddenly, Russel appeared in his thoughts, jumping in front of Noodle, covering any exposed skin. "MAN WHAT'CHU DOIN? DA FUCK DID I JUS' TELL YOU?" 2D's arousal was replaced with fear.

He wasn't sure what Russel would do to him, but he sure as shit didn't want to find out.

"I'm home."

"YEEEEAA!" 2D yelped, dropping his cigarette and turning to face Noodle holding 3 large shopping bags. "Noods!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She said, putting down the bags. She approached 2D and leaned down to lay a small kiss on his forehead. "You smell good."

2D blushed. "Fanks...erm...where were yew?"

"I went to the gym, then shopping, then I decided to go see a movie." She said grabbed a beer and took the seat next to 2D. "I saw at the cinema they're hosting an event tonight at midnight. They're having a marathon of cult horror movies: Dawn of the Dead, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, you name it."

"Yeh?" 2D questioned, intrigued.

"Yeah...so I knew you liked that kinda stuff, and I thought maybe we can go together." Noodle suggested, almostly shyly. 2D's response was a goofy smile, expressing his excitement.

"That sounds lovely!" he exclaimed.

"Good!" Noodle laughed. "it's a date, then!"

Joy overflowed 2D's body at the sound of the word "date". Just him and Noodle out on the town, enjoying each others' company.

"Don't you 'ate scary movies?" he queried.

"Well, I figured if I got scared, you could hold me. Then I'd feel safe." She said, blushing.

Horror movies and cuddling with Noodle. The greatest date he could ever dream of having.

He'd have to keep it from Russel.

But he was just so damn happy.

But Russel can't find out.

He needed to let everyone know how happy he was.

Don't tell Russel though.

He wanted to cuddle with her, and kiss her and make her happy, and maybe if she was OK with it, they can go in his room...

Ruseel is going to kill him if he finds out.

_THUD. SLAM. SCREEEEEEECH._

2D's conscience was broken by booming noises right outside the door. He and Noodle stood in the kitchen for a few moments after. They exchanged a look. Noodle's face was filled with horror when she realized who caused the sound.

"Murdoc." They said in unison

2D jumped to his feet and ran to the front door. Upon opening it, Murdoc fell in on 2D's feet. He lay on the floor, half inside, half outside. His arms lay limply to his sides. His shirt had several rips and blood stains from the gashes along his face. His nose looked as though it had been broken for the ninth time. Through bruised, bloodshot eyes, he looked at 2D, who was stiff in terror at the sight.

"Faceache," he croaked, "call an ambulance."

Then he passed out.

* * *

**tell me what you think! reviews are appreciated. Any advice on how to make this better would be GREATLY appreciated.**

**also if you want to contribute a little to it tell me what you think should happen next and maybe i can incorporate it. **

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you for all the great reviews for chapter one :) I had no idea you'd all like it so much. Hopefully I don't let you guys down with this chapter, I had a good time think it up.**

* * *

11:59 PM

The waiting room was almost empty, except for the lit up soda and snack machines, the empty chairs, and 2D's lanky body vacating one of them. He sat staring into space, clutching a bottle of Pepsi he'd purchased, hoping it would calm his nerves. The only sounds audible were the buzzing lights and 2D's steady breathing.

He'd ridden in the ambulance with Murdoc while Noodle and Russel followed in the Geep.

"I'm goin' wiff Muds" 2D told them, "'cuz I've been in lots of ambulances. They're scary fings! It's scarier bein' alone in them wiff no friend or sumfink, an' we all know 'ow much Murdoc hates bein' alone." Noodle and Russel didn't question 2D's decision, and let him squeeze into the back of the ambulance.

Murdoc always held a strong presence to 2D. Even when he stumbled clumsily when he was drunk or hungover. The man who used to get into physical fights with 2D (and usually won), now looked so helpless. Murdoc laid on the stretcher, his chest exposed showing the bruises along his broken ribs. A paramedic wiped the blood from his face, showing each gash. A neck brace wrapped around his neck. He was all covered in wires and tubes, one up his nose, one is his arm, he didn't even know what all the other ones were for, but they were all over the place.

"Can 'e breav?" 2D asked the female paramedic awkwardly.

"Yes, but not well." she said. She proceeded to wire Murdoc up to something else without batting an eyelash at 2D. The nearest hospital was about an hour away, but he felt like he'd been in there for at least three hours.

2D looked back at Murdoc. He observed his face and saw what looked like a tear falling from the side of his closed eye. Or was it sweat? Whatever it was, 2D reached his long fingers down and wrapped them around Murdoc's open hand.

"Yew ain't done yet, mate."

The waiting room felt like it was below zero degrees. He couldn't stand the silence. Where were Russel and Noodle? He needed to find his own way of entertaining himself.

_"My little buttercup 'as the sweetes' smile"_ He sang aloud. _"Dear little buttercup, won' yew stay awhile?"_

A vision of Noodle in a big yellow sunflower field appeared in his head. She was wearing a plaid white and pink dress with a poofy skirt, white stockings and black shoes. A smile crept on his face.

"_Yew an' I can settle down in cottage built for two..._"

The sunflower field suddenly turned into a small French cottage with a dirt road with flower trellises in the middle of a forest. Noodle stood in front of it, giggling. She was surrounded by singing birds, squirrels, deer, and bunnies, all with smiling cartoon faces. The sunlight hit Noodle like a spotlight.

_"My little Buttercup..."_

Noodle walked up to 2D. She got on her tiptoes and puckered her lips, slowly bringing her face closer to his. 2D smiled and did the same.

_"I love..."_ Their noses were almost touching...

_"WAIT JUST A SODDING SECOND!"_ Noodle's kissy face was replaced with Murdoc's red, angry face. 2D yelped and fell backward. _"I'M IN THERE PROB'LY DYIN', AND YOU'RE THINKIN' ABOUT COTTAGES AND WOODLAND CREATURES?"_

2D awoke from his ruined fantasy. He groaned, throwing his head back. Focusing has always been one of 2D's weaknesses, but given the series of events this evening gifted him with, it seemed much more difficult than usual. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the caller ID:_ Noodle_, it said. He quickly answered. "Where are yew, luv?"

"The geep broke down!" She said on the other end. "Something is wrong with the engine. Piece of junk, it is." 2D heard a thud on the other end of the phone. It sounded like Noodle kicked the car's tire.

2D rubbed his eyes, frustrated. "Where are yew?"

"We're waiting for the tow-truck. We barely even made it passed Wobble Street." She explained. There was a brief pause. "How is he?"

"Dunno..." he said "Las' I saw him 'e was in the-" as he spoke to Noodle, he glanced up and saw a male doctor approaching him. "I gotta go, luv. I'll call yew in a second." 2D stood up in front of the doctor, putting up a "strong man" front.

"Good evening, Mr. -"

"Erm...Pot." 2D replied. "Mr. Stuart Pot."

"Ah. Mr. Pot. I wasn't sure if you chose to go by your stage name. I'm Dr. Bloom." The doctor said. 2D cleared his throat awkwardly and slouched over. Clearly acting like a tough guy was too much for 2D to handle tonight.

"'ello Dr. Bloom..."

"We're gonna keep him overnight." The doctor explained. "He hasn't woken up yet, but everything seems to be functioning normally. He's breathing better. "

"Breavin' is good!" 2D exclaimed, feeling relieved.

"Yes, Mr. Pot. We're gonna take him up to run a few tests and keep an eye on him. We think it's best you head home tonight. You can see him tomorrow in the morning."

"Why?"

"The tests will take a few hours. You won't be able to see him all that much."

"But-'e's gonna be 'ere alone..."

"We'll take good care of him, Mr. Pot. You need not worry. If anything goes wrong we'll contact you. For now, you need rest. Good night."

With that, the doctor left 2D standing alone in the waiting room.

1:05 AM

Noodle lept from the kitchen table when she saw 2D enter the apartment. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. 2D smiled faintly and wrapped his arms gently around her back. He buried his nose into her hair, smelling the berry shampoo she usually used. 2D looked up in a daze, and saw Russel approaching both of them, his eyes locked on 2D, a sneer forming on his lips. 2D could have sworn he'd heard him growl. Without hesitation, 2D lifted his arms and raised them in a T form. _Not touching! Not touching!_ he mouthed.

Noodle pulled away, leaving her hands on 2D's shoulders. "This is horrible!"

"Yeah," Russel agreed, pulling Noodle away by putting his large hand on her shoulder. "Damn shame."

"The nice doctor said we can go back an' see 'im tomorrow." 2D said "'e's still out cold."

"You know I always had a secret fantasy of seeing Murdoc beaten to a bloody pulp (by me specifically), but actually seeing it was...very, very depressing." Noodle said. "I wonder what happened..."

"Mudzy musta jus' been in the wrong place at the wrong time." Russel explained. "I think it's about time we all get some rest. It's been one fucked up night."

Noodle sighed and agreed with Russel. Saying goodnight, she left Russel and 2D alone. 2D wanted to take this opportunity to nonchalantly walk away without having to face confronation. 2D slowly walked passed Russel, whistling. He'd almost made it to the stairs too, if-

"'D" Russel said. 2D turned around to face Russel, smiling a bit too brightly.

"Mmhmm?" He beamed.

"We all know who the dumb one is in this group." He said.

"Yeah? Who's that then?" 2D queried, genuinely curious. He'd never heard of their being a dumb one in the Gorillaz.

"Well, it ain't me. I ain't dumb 'D."

"Course you're not! You went to that big fancy New York school wiff all the special kids..."

Russel stepped toward 2D, thudding sounds following each step. "Watch it, 2D. Got my eyes on you." Russel stomped passed 2D into his bedroom, leaving 2D alone (again) with a bad taste in his mouth.

2:31 AM

2D lay awake in bed. He couldn't get his thoughts straight. He kept replaying every second of the night in his head. Eating pizza with Russel, playfully flirting with Noodle, finding Murdoc passed out on the porch, riding in the ambulance, sitting in the waiting room, being hit on by the male taxi driver...it all just felt like to much to happen all in one day. He tossed and turned for a few minutes, tried to sing himself to sleep, and even tried counting sheep, but got lost every time he passed the number thirty-six. Just as 2D was about to give up and take a sleeping pill, a light tap was heard at his door.

He lifted his head and looked at the door. "Who's there?" he asked.

"It's me!" said Noodle from the other side of the door. "I'm coming in!" Noodle quietly opened the door. 2D watched as her tiny figure walk into his room and stand next to his bed. 2D felt as though his heart was about to beat through his chest. He blushed at the site of Noodle in her tight black tank top and flannel pajama pants. She looked so innocent, so sweet, so pure, so...sexy.

"It's freezing in this damn place" she said in a loud whisper.

"Well, they'd turned the heat off..." 2D croaked in the same volume, still in his bed, his body covered completely by his comforter.

"Do you have any extra blankets?" she asked, rubbing her arms for warmth. 2D thought for a moment.

"No, luv, don't fink I do. 'Cept for this one on me bed." He said, truthfully. "Want it? I can keep warm wiffout it."

"No I'm not gonna make you sleep cold tonight! But...thanks for offering, that's really nice of you" Noodle said. She stood there a moment looking around the room, looking as if she were searching for a solution to her problem. She locked eyes with 2D, a mischievous smile creeping on her face. "I'm coming in."

"Comin' in wo-" Before 2D had the opportunity to finish his sentence, Noodle was pulling off his covers and jumping into bed next to him, pulling the covers back onto the both of them. "Noodle!" he said, shocked. "Wot yew dewin?" 2D was panicking. The awesomeness of the situation at hand was overpowered by 2D's fear of Russel walking in and misunderstanding what was going on. Although, 2D didn't fully understand what was going on either.

"Jesus, 2D, you're so warm!" Noodle said, scooting her body closer to his and wrapping her arms around his skinny torso. "Are you wearing anything?"

"No, Noodle, I'm in my underwear!" 2D shrieked, his face bright red with embarrassment. As long as 2D had known Noodle, he'd never let him see her without at least wearing pants. She'd seen him shirtless plenty of times. He couldn't let her see that he was aroused. As she scooted closer, he pulled his pelvis as far away as he could.

Noodle cackled at 2D's response. She laughed so hard she snorted. Eventually, 2D chuckled along with her, until they were both belly laughing. 2D had forgotten about the anxious feeling he had and positioned himself comfortably next to Noodle.

"This isn't a very good idea." 2D chimed. "If Russel walks in 'e's gonna make sure my john is chopped off."

"Don't worry. I'll handle Russel." Noodle assured him. "And we'd know if he wakes up, he snores like a hog."

"Russel does love hogs." 2D added. Noodle giggled. She locked her eyes with 2D's and gave him a sweet half smile. 2D responded with a nervous chuckle, his voice cracking. Suddenly, he had this feeling in his throat, like something needed to be said. He couldn't hold it in. "Noodle, erm-can I tell yew sumfink?"

"Anything, Stuart." she replied. 2D chuckled awkwardly. No one had ever really addressed him as Stuart except for school teachers. Even his parents called him "Stu-Pot".

"Well-lately it's been real nice hanging out wiff you. Yew're really sweet and generous and pretty...erm, guess I like spending time wiff you..."

"Really?"

"Yeh, and yew treat me like a real person and yew like me even when I say sumfink kina dumb..." 2D scratched his head. "Well...guess what I'm really sayin' is I like yew quite a bit, yew know what I mean?" Noodle raised her eyebrows and smiled sweetly back at 2D. "Don't know why I feel so gutsy right now," he added, "guess yew make me feel a bit better 'bout myself."

"I like you too, Toochi" she replied, barely above a whisper. At that moment 2D could have sworn his heart had beat so hard it ripped his chest open. It's as though nothing else mattered. He'd forgotten about Murdoc's accident, Russel's threats, the fact he was almost naked: just her. All that mattered was 2D and Noodle.

"Well," he began, placing his hand under her chin, "hope you don't mind."

2D kissed Noodle, softly. He didn't try to sneak his tongue in her mouth, nor did he roughly lay it down on her; just lovingly and gently. He held the kiss, savoring the taste of her chapstick and memorizing the softness of her lips. In his mind he saw birds flying through rings of fire and bunnies jumping over rainbows. His body felt as though it melted like butter in the microwave. He'd never experienced a happiness like this ever before.

He pulled away slowly and looked into Noodle's pale green eyes. They stayed in that position for what felt like hours. She reached up and kissed his nose playfully, then turned around so she could adjust herself into a spooning position.

"Hold me." She whispered. 2D obliged, wrapping his long arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. He kissed her cheek lightly.

"You still smell like butterscotch." She laughed. "It's been my favorite smell since I was 8."

"It's just the natural aroma that comes wiff me, I guess. Dunno why..." 2D wondered. He closed his eyes and yawned loudly. "Goodnight, darlin'"

"Goodnight, my sexy English spy." Noodle replied. Within minutes, they were both breathing softly, fast asleep with smiles on their faces.

2D had the best sleep he'd ever had that night.

* * *

**So,**

**Review! tell me your honest opinion! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I think this one might be a little shorter than the other 2 chapters. Anyway, I know so far it's been a bit more humorous. There's still humor in this chapter but this is when it starts getting a tad bit more serious. So don't expect to chuckle too much (if my previous chapters made you chuckle at all :)) There's more humor coming though! I got all sorts of ideas in my head. Thank you for all the kind reviews. I hope I don't let you down with this chapter!**

* * *

8:50 AM

2D stirred and opened his eyes expecting to pull Noodle in close for a "good morning" kiss, but found he was alone in his bed. He shot straight up, looking around every inch of his room for Noodle, assuming the worst had happened. He envisioned Russel walking into the bedroom and finding Noodle there, pulling her out and locking her in her room._ Russel would never do that!_, he thought, _I fink..._

2D had the image on repeat in his head. He imagined Noodle screaming for him to help her, but he just lay their fast asleep. How could he not hear her? He felt like the biggest jerk on the planet, even though he was not sure if that actually happened. His breathing became heavy, sweat trickled down his forehead, his stomach felt like it fell into his bladder, he had never felt so nervous. He jumped out of bed and grabbed whatever shirt and pants he could find, threw them on and ran out the door.

His first stop was Noodle's room. The door was closed. He kicked it open, finding it was completely empty, only Noodle's things and furniture.

_Oh shit, _he thought._  
_

_Shit._

_Shit.  
_

_Shit.  
_

2D was completely panic stricken. He couldn't move. His pale skin became whiter, and his knees knocked uncontrollably. He had no idea what to do. "NOODLE!" he shouted. "NOODLE WHERE ARE YEW?"

"I'm in here!" she replied.

2D was so relieved to hear the sweet sound of her voice. He ran as fast as his legs could take him to wherever the voice came from. "WHERE?" he pleaded.

"The kitchen!" her tone seemed to have no panic in it whatsoever. As quickly as he could, 2D ran to the kitchen, tripping a few times over his pants, that were not all the way buttoned. He found her standing next to the stove holding a spatula and wearing a plaid apron. "Good morning. I was just about to cook some eggs." she beamed.

"Oh Noodle..." 2D said with a sigh. He stumbled over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. He kissed her on her forehead, her cheeks, her lips, and anywhere else on her face he could, saying in between each kiss: "I was so...worried...yew 'ad me so...nervous..."

"What?" Noodle said, laughing. She pulled him away slightly so she could look at his face "2D are you alright? You're pale and really sweaty..."

2D took a deep breath. "I woke up an' yew...gone...then Russel...locked..." He suddenly felt dizzy and began seeing black splotches everywhere. He felt the need to lie down.

"2D, are you alright?" Noodle asked. 2D thoughts had gotten completely screwy, he couldn't tell the difference between up and down. The room spun around him, and since when were there three Noodles? His body felt like a feather in the air.

"Someone took my leg bones!" he shrieked. The next thing he knew, everything was black.

"Oh crap!" He heard Noodle shout. Then there was a loud "thud."

8:57 AM

As 2D opened his eyes, he saw a blurry Noodle and Russel both staring down at him. He blinked a few times, to clear his vision. Looking around, he noticed he was on the floor and he had a sharp pain in his right shoulder. "W-wot 'appened?" he croaked.

"You fainted." said Noodle.

"You fell pretty hard, too. It woke me up." Russel added.

"Eeererrrhhmmmmm..." 2D groaned. The stress of almost losing Noodle freaked him out so much he fainted, and he was almost positive he had broken something. "My shoulder really hurts..." he whined.

"Les' get you up off the floor..." Russel said, helping 2D regain his balance. Noodle assisted him, bringing him up slowly so they wouldn't hurt him. If 2D moved his arm even slightly, the pain would increase by what felt like a million percent. They sat him down on the kitchen chair, next to where his name was carved. "I'ma go get you some ice." Russel said walking towards the freezer.

Noodle stood in front of 2D, staring at his shoulder. "Can you take your shirt off, please?" 2D blushed.

"Erm...I don' fink that's a very good idea..." he looked at Russel who was looking back at him, a sneer on his face. However, much to 2D's surprise, Russel nodded, giving him the OK.

"I can't see your shoulder if you don't take it off, 2D." Noodle laughed. 2D blushed, bringing his good arm up to undo his buttons. He removed the good arm from his shirt but was struggling to remove the right arm because of the intense pain in his shoulder. Noodle outstretched her arm to help him, accidentally brushing her fingers up 2D's bare chest, sending chills down his spine. The hair on 2D's neck stood straight up and his face turned into a deep tomato red. As Noodle removed 2D's shirt, only making him wince once, her eyes widened at his bruised, dislocated mess. "Oh my god. Russ, look!" Russel walked over, holding a bag of frozen peas.

"Well, 'D, good thing going to the hospital was already on our to do list." Russel smiled maliciously and roughly placed the frozen peas on his shoulder, causing 2D to shriek in pain, tears forming in his eyes. It was another one of Russel's warnings.

"Russel!" Noodle said. "Jesus Christ, be careful! His shoulder is really hurt!" Russel glanced at her and looked back at 2D, growling.

"I'ma go get dressed, then we goin'." he said, stomping out of the room. Noodle looked back at 2D who had a tears trailing down his face. The lump in 2D's throat was finally released when 2D let out his suppressed sob. All the stress was too much for him at the moment and the pain made it much worse.

"2D," Noodle said, grabbing his face, wiping the tears with her thumbs. "It's ok, you don't need to cry. It's just a dislocated shoulder." 2D grabbed her hands, pulling them away from him.

"Do yew see wot I mean?" 2D said wiping his own tears with his good arm. "'e don' want us to be together at all."

"2D, relax." Noodle was stroking his cheek.

"'e did that on purpose!" 2D said, "An' I dunno why I'm cryin'. Jus' don' look at me for a sec please..." 2D said, turning his head, completely humiliated, hiding his puffy red face from Noodle.

"Toochi..." Noodle brought her hand to 2D's chin.

"Noods, please, I don' want yew to see me like this." he said. "I'm suppose to be Stuart Pot, the cool spy yew keep talkin' 'bout. Not the sobbing StuPot."

"Toochi, you're just stressed." Noodle began, pulling 2D's face directly towards hers. "And it's normal. When all this with Murdoc blows over it's gonna get a lot better. We'll figure this out and I'll be right there with you the whole time. And you're still cool! You've always been cool. You're 2D, singer of the fucking Gorillaz! And by the way, Stuart Pot the spy isn't afraid to show his feelings, he's honest. You're so sincere and you're absolutely perfect, Stuart." 2D gulped wiping his tears.

"You fink I'm perfect, then?" he asked.

"'Course I do. Perfect for me." she said. 2D couldn't help but laugh nervously. He couldn't believe that someone as incredible as Noodle could think someone like him, the ex-painkiller addict singer who'd slept around with a bunch of girls with massive head trauma, was perfect. He felt a jolt in his chest and a smile instinctively formed on his face. He could no longer notice the piercing pain in his shoulder, all he could notice was this beautiful woman staring at him.

"I'm gonna kiss yew now." 2D warned her. Noodle laughed, accepting his kiss.

"You're the best kisser I've ever known." She said, kissing his neck

"Yew kiss many guys before?" 2D asked smiling, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer. The thought of any other man with Noodle made him ill. He wanted her all to himself-he was selfish that way.

"That's not important now." she said, kissing his lips gently. "I have a question. Why were you so worried this morning?"

2D thought for a moment. "Well...I jus' though sumfink 'appened to yew. If anyfink ever 'appened and i didn' do anyfink about it, 'ow can I live wiff myself?" 2D's tone became serious.

Noodle stared at 2D, a small smile formed on her face, and a soft look of surprise. "You mean to tell me you dislocated your shoulder fainting because you thought something happened to me?"

"Well, yeh. Yew're my life, Noodle." 2D said without any hesitation. He smiled at her with his large toothless grin. He was being truthful, too. For as long as he had known Noodle, even as a little girl, she was the most important person to him, besides his mum. He spent all his time with her; watching movies, playing video games, making music-everything. She accepted him for who he was, despite how thick he could be. She chose him as her best friend. The time apart from her he spent thinking about every single memory they made together.

When his feelings for her developed from brotherly to romantic, it scared him. He thought it would push her away. He didn't want to lose her. The fact that Noodle wasn't afraid and felt the same way for 2D made him feel as though he was unstoppable. She still accepted him for his thickness, his missing teeth, his black eyes, his blue hair-everything.

Noodle was 2D's life, no doubt in his mind.

...

_Don't tell Russel, though._

Noodle laughed, hiding the blush on her face. "Let's go start the car."

12:35 PM

2D had just finished in the emergency room. He was alone there, Noodle and Russel were already in the hospital room with Murdoc.

All the nurse's treated him really well and were very kind to him. He knew most of them already from previous hospital visits, so they were all on a first name basis. He didn't need to explain to them why he couldn't take any prescriptions due to the fact that he was in recovery. Even though he was friendly with the nurse's, however, the emergency room still made him feel anxious. All the hustle and bustle and the crying children with broken limbs and people with horrendous flu symptoms all made him extremely uncomfortable and made his head spin. He was glad to be out, but the only annoyance was the ugly lime green arm sling he needed to wear. He aimlessly made his way around the hospital, unsure exactly of where to go.

The main thing on his mind was how excited he was to see Murdoc. No one is 2D's life, his parents, Russel, Noodle or even his ex-girlfriends, understood why Murdoc meant so much to him, because in front of others, Murdoc always treated 2D like shit. They assumed it was because 2D wouldn't have achieved what he's done musically without Murdoc. To 2D, however, it was much more than that. 2D felt he had an understanding of Murdoc-he knew a Murdoc that no one else ever really got to know. He's seen Murdoc in states that not even his father had seen him in. There were times when 2D and Murdoc were alone and Murdoc would break down crying when he was frustrated or intoxicated. 2D would comfort him and Murdoc would always thank him. The next day they would go on as thought nothing had happened, both being to stubborn to bring up the fact they shared a nice moment together. Murdoc was his best mate. Despite the differences they had in the past, the bullshit stunts Murdoc has pulled, and all the physical fights they got in, they got over it. Murdoc was a lonely man desperately seeking a friend, and 2D was the friend he needed.

One night in a discussion they had over vodka tonics and marijuana, they decided that they would to be each others' best men at their wedding's if they ever had one. It was a possibility for 2D but very unlikely for Murdoc. That was one of the best nights 2D could remember.

2D continued to stroll down the hospital hallway, eventually finding himself in the lobby. He found the main elevator, and excitedly approached it, pressing the up button multiple times. After waiting for what felt like an hour, the elevator made a "ding" sound and opened. Inside was Russel, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, Russ." 2D said, "Wot are yew doin' down 'ere?"

"Came to check up on you, 'D." Russel said with a smile. The smile looked forced and 2D sensed that there was something wrong. 2D was too excited though. It was like nothing could bring down his spirits, not even Russel. "Your shoulder hurtin'?" Russel asked.

"A bit. Wot can yew do though?" 2D laughed. "'Ow's Muds doin'? Blubberin on about 'ow there's no booze or that the nurse's won' give 'im any I suppose?"

"Naw," Russel said. "He ain't talkin' too much."

2D's smile faded. He understood something was definitely wrong. "Not talkin'? Wot's wrong wiff 'im, then, Russ?" Russel took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes in frustration. "Russ," 2D repeated "Wot's wrong wiff Murdoc?" he felt his knees shaking.

"2D, I spoke to Dr. Bloom. Said he talked to you last night. Turns out Muds is a lot worse than we ever saw comin'." Russel took a deep breath. "Murdoc won't be waking up."

2D squinted his eyes, confused and angry "Russel please, 'm not a kid. Jus' tell me: wot the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Russel sighed and looked towards the floor, unable to look at 2D in the eyes.

"He's in a coma, 'D."

* * *

**So gimme some opinions guys! What did you think? Be honest!**

**xoxo  
I'll continue soon!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Fourth chapter UP! I really liked this one. This chapter might be a little weird, and if any of you readers think it's a bit strange, I UNDERSTAND. I just really thought this would be a funny idea. Read and find out what I'm talking about! **

* * *

6:30 PM

The hospital room was completely still. No sound was heard besides the beeping from a machine and the buzzing from the overhead lights. It wasn't the nicest room; the walls were completely white, the curtains a tacky yellow (which may have once been a light ivory) and the toilet had a dirty tile floor and no mirror. 2D knew if Murdoc were awake, he would request a new room immediately.

Murdoc lay lifeless in the hospital bed. His head was wrapped in a bandage and he had stitches on his chin that were covered with white tape. Under his gown, he had bandages wrapped around his torso. He had a needle in his arm that connected to a machine 2D did not know the name of, but it was dripping some sort of liquid into him. 2D wondered if it was some kind of booze that Murdoc requested, but remembered it could not have been because one: he doubted a doctor would allow that, even if Murdoc seduced them (man or woman); and two: he was in a coma, he can't talk.

2D sat quietly in an uncomfortable chair right next to Murdoc's bed. He stared at him, occasionally rubbing his temples with his available hand. The combination of the bright lights and the white walls made his head hurt. Looking at Murdoc in the hospital bed made him look so small. Even though 2D was a bit taller than Murdoc, he always seemed so statuesque to him. He made sure to carry himself that way, always strong, always manly.

2D had asked to be alone with Murdoc for awhile. Noodle and Russel didn't question him. Russel left the room first upon Noodle's request. She wanted to speak with 2D. He walked out of the room without questioning her, leaving 2D and Noodle alone.

"Hey," she said. Her face was puffy and red and her voice hoarse.

"'Ey." he repeated, a forced smile forming on his face. Noodle sighed.

"This sucks." She said, her eyes welling up. 2D watched her as she brought her small hand up to dry her tears. She struggled to hold in her sobs. Watching her broke his heart. Before he could realize that he was doing it, he started to cry with her, letting the tears spill from his cheeks, not bothering to wipe them.

"Yeh, yeh." 2D said in a shaky voice. "C'mere." Noodle brought her body to his, wrapping her arms tightly around his skinny waist. 2D wrapped his arm around her back, cupping the back of her head. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, taking each others comfort. Noodle was the first to pull away.

"We'll be back." Noodle said. She kissed his cheek and left the room.

They had returned about an hour later and stayed in the room with 2D. He declined all their offers of getting food. He didn't bother going on a toilet break. He stayed with Murdoc in the same chair the whole time, watching him. Occasionally the nurse's would come in and talk to Russel, who seemed as though he was the only one who would listen. Noodle and 2D were too lost in their own thoughts. After three hours, Noodle and Russel suggested heading home. 2D declined.

"I'll stay 'ere" he said, "I've been in coma's before, no fanks to this sod." 2D joked, gesturing toward Murdoc. "Sometimes I wos able to 'ear wot people were sayin', yew know? 'E's probbly lonely, maybe a bit frightened as well. 'E needs company." Russel patted 2D on the back and Noodle kissed his cheek before they left him alone again with Murdoc. 2D had been alone with him for about thirty minutes. He finally broke his silence.

"Yew son of a bitch." He said, a smile on his face. "Why'd yew 'ave to go and get in a coma? I mean, i's not yor fault, I guess. But still. Yew really know 'ow to pass out in style. When yew fell to my feet it wos like a scene from a film. So graceful." 2D went on. "It's been crazy these passed two days, I s'pose yew're missin' quite a bit." 2D stopped speaking for a moment and scratched his head, unsure of what else to say.

"So, I'm goin' ta tell yew this now, cus I know yew probbly won' care too much once yew come to. But yew know Noodle right? Well I really like 'er an' she really likes me, she's really nice. Problem is if Russel finds out he'll get pissed an' probbly throw me inside a whale." 2D cringed at the thought. "Wot's nuts is...I really fink I might be falling for her, yew know wot I mean? Like she's the 'one' I guess is wot they call it. It's hard to keep this secret cus I'm jus' so 'appy, yew know?" 2D paused for a moment. "Noodle's really a lovely lady. Very special...Do me a favor, mate, please don't pry into this relationship. She means a lot to me. Yew already scared off the others. Noodle's different., though." 2D sighed, leaning back into his chair. "I really wish yew were able to gimme some advice right about now. But I know yew'll come to in some crazy way. Yew're so twisted."

As 2D finished speaking, a nurse popped her head in and told him that visiting hours were over. 2D walked out of the room saying: "Hang tight, Muds. I'll be back tomorrow."

7:42 PM

2D walked into the messy apartment, throwing his house keys onto a nearby table. He removed the sling from his arm and threw it onto the floor. He'd experienced worse pain and didn't want to deal with the inconvenience of a sling. He'd use it if he felt he needed really needed it. After seeing Murdoc, he felt almost numb anyway. He made his way to his bedroom, anxious to collapse on his bed and forget about all the chaos going on. When he walked in, he saw the small guitarist sleeping on his bed, still in the clothes we was wearing earlier and above the blankets. She looked so peaceful. 2D smiled and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Noods," he said. "Everyfink all right?"

Noodle stirred and looked up, she forced herself up onto her shoulders and smiled. "I was waiting for you." 2D sat next to her on the bed.

"Yeh?" he asked.

"Yeah. I made you some food, too. I thought you'd be hungry." She gestured over to 2D's desk, where she laid out a plate with a sandwich and a bottle of Coke.

"Thanks, love." 2D said "I'll eat it in a bit." Noodle smiled, but it was quickly replaced with a concerned expression.

"Where's your sling?"

"It doesn' 'urt bad. I'll put it on if it 'urts more."

"Is that a good idea?"

"Probbly not." 2D laughed. "But I'll be fine, promise."

"If you insist." Noodle said, laying her head back on the bed.

"Where's Russ?" 2D asked.

"He's got a meeting with Danger Mouse today. They want to produce an album together." Noodle explained. 2D smiled and commented on how greatly it would turn out. The following five minutes were silent as 2D stared into the distance, thinking about Murdoc, then about Russel, then about Noodle. The silence was almost too loud for the small guitarist, 2D concluded, because when she broke the silence it was like her voice ripping through thin air.

"Hey," she began, extending her arms upward in a welcoming position. "C'mere." 2D obliged and laid himself down on top of her. She lifted her self up slightly so she could wrap her arms around his neck and he could wrap his around her back. Without hesitation, 2D turned her around quickly so she'd be on top and he was on his back. This erupted a loud giggle from her, and 2D couldn't help but chuckle along because he just loved the sound of her laughs. Noodle sat up, straddling so their crotches were touching. 2D was embarrassed due to the erection in his pants, but Noodle didn't seem to care or comment on it.

"Yew're so beautiful." 2D said in a daze. He looked at her face, her breasts, her waist, her legs-everything; absorbing every inch of perfection he could find on her (which to him was her entire body). Noodle smiled and nervously pushed her hair behind her ears. She said something barely audible that 2D didn't bother asking her to repeat. "Kiss me." he demanded. Noodle was taken aback by his sudden bossiness, but 2D winked at her, insinuating that she could trust him. She smiled and did as he asked, leaning forward and planting her lips gently on his. 2D returned this kiss with a little extra passion. He parted his mouth, rubbing his tongue along her lips, asking for entrance. Noodle accepted, rubbing her tongue gently against his. 2D sat up, so she was straddling in his lap and their chests were touching. The kiss started to get much more passionate. He rubbed his hands along Noodle's back then up her shirt. Noodle grabbed his hands and moved them from her back to her front, gently rubbing her breasts over her bra, causing his already stiff penis to stiffen even more. He pulled his kiss from her lips onto her neck, nibbling and sucking along the way. Noodle gasped quietly.

"Toochi," she said in a breathy voice. 2D didn't reply and continued leaving love bites along her neck. "Toochi," she repeated. 2D pulled away and looked into her eyes which were filled with a desire he had never seen before. This caused another jolt in 2D's chest.

"Yes?" he said politely.

"I love you, Stuart." She proclaimed. "Do you love me?" 2D stared at her, his mouth agape, his onyx eyes never leaving her sapphires.

"Noodle...do yew know 'ow long I've wanted to 'ear you say that? I love you more than anyfink in this sodding world." 2D grew a goofy grin on his face; he could harldy contain his excitement. Noodle smiled back, planting a loving kiss on his lips. She brought her lips to his ear and nibbled at his earlobe.

"Make love to me" she whispered. 2D swore his heart had exploded along with his erection.

"Noodle..." he said, a little concerned. He wondered if it was worth the risk. Neither of them knew when Russel would be home. "yew sure?"

"Yes." She said, barely above a whisper. She pressed her lips back on to 2D's, rubbing her tongue on his. Noodle roughened the kiss, causing 2D to fall back a little. Before he knew it, Noodle was ripping off his shirt, exposing his thin, beat up torso. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He always fantasized what making love to Noodle would be like and he could not wait to find out. He grabbed her bum and pulled her forward, grinding their crotches together. Noodle let out a tiny moan, causing the excitement to grow inside 2D's pants.

Noodle pushed him down roughly onto his back bed, surprising 2D. He let out gasps as Noodle kissed his neck and made her way down to the hem of his pants, back to his lips. He grabbed her hair, kissing her roughly as she ground against his erection, struggling to remove her own shirt. His head was spinning and he couldn't take it anymore. He felt as though he was about to explode.

Then something happened to 2D that was definitely not part of his sexual fantasies with Noodle.

He felt a warm, sticky sensation in his nether region. 2D completely froze. "Uh oh."

"What's wrong?" Noodle asked, still kissing his neck, but 2D couldn't answer her. He couldn't move or speak at all.

He ejaculated in his pants.

"You alright, 2D?"

"Ereerrrrhhhhmmmmm..." he groaned. He bit his bottom lip and shut his eyes tight, hoping this was all a nightmare. He opened his eyes, finding Noodle still on top of him, still staring at him, confused. His heart started to beat fast. He needed to think quickly and not let her know what happened.

"Something the matter?"

"'SCUSE ME I FINK I NEED A MINUTE OR TWO." He shouted, pushing her off of him and running straight to his bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He didn't notice the confusion on Noodle's face and the shout she exclaimed as he pushed her. He shifted his focus to the mirror, noticing the hickeys Noodle left him along his neck. "_Ohhh Russel is goin' to kill me..."_he thought. Then, hesitating at first, he slowly brought his attention down to his crotch and saw a giant wet spot on left side of his lower groin. "BLIMEY!" he shouted, disgusted and angered at what he saw. He had never in his life felt more mortified. Every time Murdoc publicly embarrassed him was nothing compared to the humiliation he felt now.

How can he face her now?

"2D, you're starting to freak me out!" Noodle said, knocking on the door. There was a slight panic in her tone that 2D could not ignore.

"Ehrrm, it's nuffin', love. Really!" He was unsure how to hide the stain. _NO, SHE CAN NEVER KNOW! _he thought. The panic caused him to lose focus much more than usual.

"I'm coming in!"

"NO PLEASE!" Before 2D could even get those words out, Noodle threw the door open. She looked at 2D who stood completely still, a sheer look of terror taking over his face. She raised her eyebrow, and before she could say anything, she looked down and noticed the stain on 2D's pants. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Her green eyes widened under her bangs.

"Oh..."

"Yeh..."

"2D, I-"

"No, no, just-it's fine-"

"I'm gonna go."

"Yeh, jus' shut the door..."

"I'll just wait for you."

"Yeh, gimme a bit, please."

"I'll be on the-"

"Yeh-"

"Ok."

With the awkward exchange finally over, Noodle shut the door to the bathroom, leaving 2D alone to soak in his shame.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I had a good time writing it :) I think it's awkward, but fun (I think). Please tell me what you think! Any ideas you guys might have to make it better? I love input!  
PS. I was considering making this a lemon but I realized one: its too soon and two: I don't really know where to begin with a lemon haha. So we'll see what happens!  
**

**xoxo next chapter coming soon.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Updated! It starts getting kind of weird. Enjoy!**

* * *

8:17 PM

The volume of the television was on full blast. The screen illuminated the dark living room playing _Dawn of the Dead_. 2D and Noodle sat on the far ends of the couch, not speaking a word to each other. He had on a clean pair of underwear and sweatpants and a wrinkled t-shirt. Occasionally 2D would notice Noodle looking at him in his peripherals, but he could not bring himself to look back at her. The shame and disgust he felt with himself took over his entire being. He could not say anything, only because he felt there was nothing he could say to make light of the situation.

Tonight takes the cake as the most embarrassing moment in 2D's life.

Noodle scooted closer to 2D. "Hey," she said, politely. 2D didn't say anything back, he only stared at the television screen which showed a woman being eaten by a zombie. "You alright?"

"Errrhhhmmm..." 2D groaned uncomfortably. He leaned his head back onto the sofa and let out a sigh. "Not really...I'm sorry, Noodle."

"Don't be sorry!" Noodle said grabbing his knee. "I mean, it's no bid deal. People finish early all the time..." 2D looked at her, humiliation flooding his body.

"Not in their pants before they've even had sex!" There was an uncomfortable silence. Then, 2D was shocked to hear a small chuckle come from Noodle. "It's not funny!" he said, his face burning red.

"No! It's not...I'm not laughing." Noodle said, holding back a smile.

"Noodle..." 2D said, covering his face with his hands. Noodle couldn't help but snicker.

"I'm sorry, Toochi, but...It's a little funny." Noodle let out her suppressed laugh. 2D felt embarrassed and angry.

"No it's not!" He realized he raised his voice, making Noodle wince. This didn't stop her letting out another suppressed laugh. "Noods, stop!" 2D begged, realizing he had started laughing along with her. Before they knew it they were both cracking up. 2D was as red as a tomato, but Noodle's laugh made the situation seem a lot better for some reason. "Noodle!" he begged, covering his face and swallowing his laughs.

"2D, I'm sorry," Noodle affirmed.

"No, it's all right. I s'pose I understand. Must'a been awkward on yewr end..." 2D scratched his head. "I know it was fer me."

Noodle gave him a sympathetic smile that made 2D blush. "Fancy a drink?" she asked. 2D nodded and watched her walk to the kitchen. She changed from her day clothes into a t-shirt that once belonged to Russel that she wore as a nightgown. 2D could not resist looking at her thin, muscular legs. Not a scratch or scab on them. How could even her legs be perfect? Noodle ran back from the kitchen, holding a large bottle of sake and two sake cups.

"Thought we'd have a little fun tonight. Drink something other than Stella." Noodle opened the bottle and poured a generous amount for 2D. The two musicians sat quietly next to each other, sipping their drinks, occasionally stealing a glance here and there. The bottle was nearly empty, and 2D felt a little light-headed. _This shit is strong._

"Noodle," 2D spoke up, "I jus' wan' yew to know...that's never 'appened to me before..."

Noodle looked at him and gave him another sympathetic smile, making rosy bushes form on 2D's cheeks. "I figured," she stated.

"It's jus' that..." he took a deep breath. "Well...it's been a while, first off...and yew're so pretty an' stuff so I got more excited..." 2D looked down at the bottle in his hands, too embarrassed to look Noodle in the face. Even though it was out that he loved her, he still felt hesitant telling her in fear that she will reject him. He felt like a pathetic schoolboy. "it's a really weird, but nice, feelin' I s'pose. And yew know now that I love-"

He was cut off by Noodle grabbing his cheek and pulling his face to hers. Their noses touched and he could feel her top lip caressing his. Her hot breath made the hair on his arms stand up. "I know," she whispered, pressing her lips against his in a tender kiss. 2D's initial reaction was to panic. He didn't want to have another accident. Instead, he decided to take it slowly. He kissed her back gently and opened his mouth, allowing her tongue to enter. 2D grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap, so she straddled him. Noodle pulled away and gave him a sweet smile.

"I'm willing to try again if you are." She said. 2D laughed and was about to answer her, when he suddenly realized how tired he really was. Today was one of the most stressful days 2D had to endure. Murdoc was constantly popping back into his mind. Knowing he was sitting in a hospital bed alone made his stomach churn. The pain in his shoulder was suddenly returning. He wasn't entirely sure if he was completely over the humiliation of the night and was terrified it would happen again. Lastly, the large bottle of beer left him feeling a little bit drunk. If there was one thing he wanted to do, it was to make love to Noodle one hundred percent sober.

"It's been a long day, love."

Noodle smiled and kissed his forehead. "Yeah, I understand."

"Guess I'm a little drunk," he added. "When I make love to yew for the first time, Noodle, I wanna remember every bit of it an' 'ave no drop of alcohol in my body, know wot I mean?" Noodle blushed.

"I love you."

"I love yew too, dawlin'."

Noodle felt a vibration in her back pocket. She pulled out her iPhone. 2D watched her as she tinkered with her phone, enjoying every second of it. _She looks so focused!_ Everything she did was so cute to him. She looked up and smiled at 2D. "Danger Mouse text messaged me. Russel is not coming home until tomorrow morning. He got hammered and passed out on his couch."

"Wot's gotten into him? Didn't fink Russel was one to get wasted..." 2D queried. Noodle shrugged.

"Guess it's been a long day for all of us..."

2D listened to her last words and found himself thinking about Murdoc again. A pang of fear shot through his chest. What if he does not wake up? What will happen? Is he going to be alright? He gulped and forced himself to think positively. If there was one thing Murdoc was not, it was unmotivated. Murdoc was so sick in the head, there was absolutely know way he would not think of a way to get himself up. Murdoc was not as helpless as 2D was when he was in a coma, because Murdoc is much more inquisitive. He was probably searching for answers and contemplating what to do. Hell, for all 2D knew, Murdoc could be negotiating with Satan himself right now.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Noodle fall limply onto him. Still sitting on him, she had her arms wrapped around his neck and her face burrowed in the crook of his neck. Her breathing was steady, her breath tickled his sensitive skin. 2D rubbed her back sweetly with his large, rough hands. "Tired?" he asked.

"Yeah," she murmured into his neck. "Can I sleep with you again?"

"Course, love. Hang on." 2D grabbed hold of her bum tightly and brought himself to his feet, careful not to drop her. Noodle responded immediately, wrapping her legs around his waist, not removing her face from his neck. She giggled. 2D felt her lips form into a smile on his skin. The tickling feeling caused him to wiggle slightly, but he made sure to keep her securely in his grasp. He moved his hands from her bottom to her back, wrapping his arms fully around her in a tight embrace. He began to walk, not bothering to turn off the television.

2D made his way up the stairs into his messy bedroom, Noodle still in his grasp. He kicked around all the clothes and clutter on his floor, making a pathway to his unmade bed. He laid Noodle down onto his bed. Her eyes were closed, like she was already sleeping. The night before, 2D wasn't actually able to see Noodle in her sleeping. Tonight was like a special treat for him. After all the shit that happened today, he was given this one special, peaceful moment to hold onto. He admired Noodle in her angelic-like slumber, bent over, and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. He removed his shirt and threw it on the floor, along with all the other shit he needed to clean. He kept his sweatpants on, wanting this moment to be as sweet and innocent as possible. He climbed into the bed next to her, pulling the comforter over their thin bodies. Her pulled her close to him, careful not to wake her. He spooned her, leaving his hand on her flat belly. He inhaled, smelling the sweet berry shampoo he loved.

"Toochi," she whispered.

"Yeh?"

"Sing to me."

"Ok." 2D smirked. None of his girlfriends had ever asked him to sing to them before. Paula admitted once to him she found his voice whiny and obnoxious. That comment always stuck with him, making him insecure about voice. After that, he never felt good enough to be the singer for one of the UK's most successful bands, and their success had nothing to do with him. But Noodle wanted him to sing to her; she's always loved his voice, ever since she was small. She used to beg him to sing her to sleep so she would not have nightmares. The memory crept into his brain, forcing his smirk into a goofy grin. Thankfully Noodle couldn't see.

"_Oh Lord send me a transmission. Forgive me for what I've become..."_ he hummed sweetly in her ear. He had never been more proud by the sound of his own voice when he realized it was having an effect on her. She melted comfortably in his embrace; her body was completely relaxed._ "The sun is gonna save me. Put a little love into my... lonely soul" _2D placed another small kiss on her temple. He repeated, _"put a little love into my...lonely soul." _The Fall was never really a topic of conversation among the band. Murdoc felt betrayed when 2D released an entire album on his own. He often criticized him and and made fun of him using an iPad to create it. The fans love the album. As far as 2D is concerned, he did something good, something he takes pride in. "Amarillo" is perhaps the one track 2D is most proud of.

"2D?"

"Yeh?"

"Why did you write that song?" Noodle queried, her voice barely above a whisper. She cleared her throat. "I mean, I love all the music you put together for The Fall. I was just wondering what inspired that particular song, if you don't mind me asking."

2D was taken aback. He had not expected that at all. In interviews when he is asked why he wrote a song, he usually gives a bullshit answer says it was in the moment, and there was never really any particular meaning to it. Just let the fans decide. He never liked these questions, they felt too personal. For some reason, though, he felt like Noodle would not accept his bullshit answer. She wanted a real answer. Oddly, he felt like she deserved to know.

"Well...for quite some time, I was completely numb," he explained. "Emotionally. Couldn' feel a fing. Muds an' I weren' gettin' along too well, wot wiff 'im kidnappin' me an' all an' being a complete sod. I didn' get to speak wiff anyone outside of Plastic Beach, really. Not to mention it didn' seem like I'd ever see yew or Russ ever again. The whole album I guess is jus' me venting." 2D paused. "Noodle...my life wiffout yew I was so shitty. Ever since yew came back, I feel like everyfink's in place again, know wot I mean?" 2D couldn't believe how honest he was being. It was as though his subconscious came and kicked the awkwardness out of him and replaced it with cold, hard confidence. He felt so sure of everything he was telling Noodle, he felt like it was...right. "It was your love I needed fer my lonely soul, guess is wot I'm sayin'."

Noodle was silent for a moment. 2D figured she had knocked out. A little disappointed, 2D closed his eyes in an attempt to go to sleep. He had just spilled his heart out to Noodle, and he was not sure if he would ever have the confidence to do that again. He closed his eyes tightly, angry at himself and his bad timing.

"Stuart?" he heard Noodle voice squeek. His eyes shot open.

"Yes?" he replied, a little too quickly.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

He shut his eyes again and within minutes, they were fast asleep.

2:51 AM

2D opened his eyes, finding Noodle still snuggled next to him. The hum of her breath was simply delightful to his ears. He pulled her close and smiled against her sweet smelling hair. He wanted to stay in that comfortable position forever and cherish every single moment. However, staying that way proved to be impossible when he realized a tiny problem: he really needed to visit the loo. He pushed himself out of bed, careful to not wake Noodle. Leaving her in a comfortable position, he tiptoed his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The lights made him squint; his eyes hadn't adjusted to the brightness quite yet.

After he relieved himself, he walked to the sink, keeping his head towards the ground, too tired to even look up. He couldn't wait to get back into bed with Noodle and just cuddle; he'd never had any idea how good cuddling felt. Paula never liked to cuddle after sex, she said it wasn't comfortable for her. All of 2D's one night stands usually passed out drunk on top of him after sex, or just "hit it and quit it." It was nice to cuddle, especially with someone he knew he was in love with. While washing his hands, he didn't realize he was spacing out. Just as 2D was about to turn off the water, he heard a familiar, raspy voice.

"Came in your pants, then?" 2D looked behind him, startled, but saw nothing. Scanning the room, he felt like he was being watched. He brought his attention slowly to the mirror, expecting to see his usual baffled-looking self. His eyes widened at the view before him.

Standing in the mirror where his reflection should be was the greasy Gorillaz bassist, Murdoc Niccals, staring back at him.

"'Ello, 2-Dents."

What followed was a blood-curdling shriek, courtesy of Stuart Harold Pot.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Tell me what you think! I really appreciate honest opinions and input.  
**

**xoxo updating soon.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know the last chapter ended very abruptly, but everything has an explanation! I might have ended it a bit too soon or should have put the last bit at the beginning of this chapter. :3 thank you for your honest reviews! I promise the story makes sense.  
**

**And I'd like to personally apologize about last chapter. It really wasn't very good. Reading over it, there were a lot of mistakes and it may have been a little dull. I'll try my best to make this one better. Enjoy! xx  
**

* * *

2:51 AM

2D sprung up from his bed, a coat of cold sweat covering his whole upper half. He looked around the dark room, searching for anything out of the ordinary, checking if for some reason Murdoc was standing in there. To his relief, Noodle was still sleeping comfortably.

_What an odd dream...that was a dream, right? _

Jumping out of his bed, he wasted no time running into the bathroom and planting himself in front of the mirror, slamming the door behind him. There, he saw his own reflection staring back at him, his hair sticking to his face with sweat, and much paler than usual. To make sure it was his own face he was looking at, he brought his hands up and touched every inch of it. He smiled, checking to see if he had all his teeth (all twenty-nine of them) and stuck his tongue out to see if perhaps it grew or was a strange color. He tugged on his hair a little too hard, making him whimper.

Ok. He was still himself. He didn't turn into Murdoc. _Then what was he doing in my mirror?_

Moving quickly, he checked every inch of the bathroom, searching to see if for some reason Murdoc was in there. He brought his attention again to the mirror and looked carefully. He checked himself once more.

Exhaling the breath he had been holding, he wondered: what the hell kind of dream was that? He recapped every detail of it.

_Okay...I was pissing...I went to wash my hands...then I look in the mirror and I don't see me...but I see Muds?_

Relieved, he opened the door, longing for his bed. When the door opened, he saw Noodle's petite frame. She was rubbing her eyes tiredly and yawning. Was she waiting for him?

"Toochi," she croaked sleepily. "Is everything alright? You jumped out of bed like maniac..."

"Sorry, love...'ad a bad dream is all." he explained apologetically, running his long fingers through his hair.

"What happened?"

2D flushed.

"It's a bit weird..."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle weird." She laughed. "I've been living with you guys for half my life."

2D's mouth twitched into a smile. He led Noodle back to the bed, where they sat and discussed his dream. He told her everything he could bring himself to remember, careful not to spare any details. Noodle was always an expert at interpreting dreams. Back at Kong studios, they'd discuss their dreams or nightmares at the breakfast table. 2D often dreamt he'd be on stage performing, then he would realize he was wearing nothing but his underwear or worse-completely naked. Noodle informed him this is because there was something occurring in his life that had him feeling vulnerable. This was when 2D's painkiller addiction was made public somehow, and the media seemed to follow him wherever he went. He couldn't do anything to keep the attention away from him. His face vacated almost every magazine cover (untrue headlines often read things like: _Gorillaz frontman 2D b__lames his addiction on bandmate, Murdoc Niccals. _2D only ever really blamed himself). He felt vulnerable alright.

2D finished explaining his dream, anxiously awaiting for Noodle to give him some kind of explanation to his madness. Noodle brought her hand to her chin to think. After about a minute, she grinned at him.

"You miss him, to put it simply."

Well, that's true. "'ow do yew know that's it?"

"Well, you said he mentioned your accident?"

2D flushed. "Yes," he murmured.

"You're used to him fucking around with you when it comes to things like that. It's been part of your life for so long now, you're used to it. Now that he's not here at the moment to do that, it doesn't really feel right."

Shit. Really? "That so?"

"I think it's your subconscious doing it since Murdoc isn't capable of doing it for you."

"Yew mean tha' bastard is mockin' me in my sleep?" 2D couldn't hide the humour in his voice.

Noodle stifled a laugh. "Guess you can say it that way; but you know it's 'cause deep down you kind of want him to. It's comforting." 2D was quiet. He never thought of it that way. Murdoc's insults and comments had become such a regular thing since he had known him, it's strange not having him there having a field day with his ejaculation incident. And it would be comforting if Murdoc was there insulting him: it would confirm to 2D that Murdoc was safe.

"I'd like to go back to bed now." 2D said, yawning loudly. Noodle giggled and laid back down onto the bed. 2D jumped behind her and held her tight around the waist, nuzzling his nose in her hair. "Fanks, Noods."

"Don't mention it, babe."

"Yew're the best."

"I know."

They fell back asleep. 2D dreamt about Murdoc again, this time it was a very familiar scenario. They were together drinking beers, talking about life and its bullshit, laughing together. They looked much younger, like how they were when Gorillaz first formed. 2D remembered: this is around 1997. 2D was only nineteen-years-old. When he woke up, it didn't take long for 2D to realize he dreamt about a memory.

9:57 AM

2D and Noodle arrived at the hospital three minutes earlier than the time they planned. They spoke to Russel in the morning, who was already in the hospital room with Murdoc. 2D and Noodle had a pleasant morning together. They woke up very early and couldn't go back to sleep, so they spent the morning cuddling in bed, cracking jokes and chatting. After their showers, they had a nice breakfast of fruit, toast, eggs, and tea; courtesy of Noodle. The car ride there was just as pleasant. They had an hour filled with conversation, mostly about music on the radio, and 2D's poor driving skills. Noodle had to constantly remind 2D to watch out for little old ladies crossing the street.

2D was in good spirits; or at least appeared to be. In the back of his mind, he dreaded seeing Murdoc. The sight of the demon bassist in that tiny hospital bed frightened 2D, like he would lose him at any moment. He tried his best to hide this from Noodle and Russel: he wanted to appear stronger than he really was.

"You alright?" Noodle asked. 2D had not realized he was daydreaming again. He and Noodle walked down the hospital corridor hand in hand. The smell of antiseptic and coffee filled the air. This made 2D crinkle his nose.

"Yeh, yeh. Peachy." He turned to Noodle and gave her a half smile, trying his best to make it look sincere. Noodle gave him a sympathetic smile, and through her expression 2D knew there was no fooling her. She could read him like a book.

"I can't imagine how scared you are, Stuart."

2D frowned. _Am I wearing a sign on my head or something?  
_

"I'm sorry, we don't have to talk about it...I shouldn't pry on your feelings."

2D looked at her and smiled, not exactly sure how to respond. Everything she'd pointed out about Murdoc to him was totally accurate and he _did _want to talk about it, he just didn't know where to start.

"Later." He reached over and kissed the top of Noodle's head. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him playfully.

They found Murdoc's room (number 666) and found Russel sitting in the chair 2D sat in the night before. He had his head in his hands and he wore big black sunglasses. Russel looked back at them slowly and scowled.

"Why you so noisy?"

"A bit hungover, Russ?" Noodle asked.

"A bit is kind of an understatement, baby girl." He stood up slowly and approached Noodle, giving her a half hug.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

Noodle smirked. "Yes."

"Did you have dinner?"

"Yes."

"Breakfast?"

"Yes, Russel..."

"Did 'D do anything to you? Hurt you? Touch you?" he questioned. 2D squirmed uncomfortably in his spot. He felt another jolt in his chest and prepared himself to run out of the room if necessary.

"Russel!" Noodle smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Ouch! I'm just fuckin' around'" Russel said, rubbing the spot where she hit him. She walked passed Russel toward Murdoc's lifeless body on the hospital bed and kissed his forehead. While she did this, she didn't notice Russel scowling at the terrified singer. 2D swears he saw his white eyes turn red through his sunglasses.

He gulped, forcing himself to ignore the giant drummers' demonic daggers. Making his way towards the bed, he saw Noodle leaning over, stroking Murdoc's greasy hair. 2D gazed at her in awe. Even though she was the youngest member of the band, she always had this mother-like quality to her, especially toward Murdoc. Noodle was very special to Murdoc. He always tried to hide that fact, but he made it pretty hard to ignore.

"Someone needs to comb his hair...might as well be me." she said, rummaging through her tote bag. She pulled out a tiny, pink hair comb and ran it through Murdoc's thick, knotted mess. 2D smiled at the sweet sight. Noodle was always so motherly.

"'Ey, mate." he murmured. Noodle finished combing his Murdoc's hair and turned her attention toward Russel.

"Have you eaten?"

"Naw, ain't even had coffee yet." Russel rubbed his stomach.

"You're gonna need that." Noodle turned to 2D. "I'm gonna go to the cafeteria and try to get Russel back," she joked. Noodle grasped Russel's hand and they were out of the room, leaving 2D with his unconscious friend. He exhaled, relieved. He had a lot to tell Murdoc in private.

"Wot kin'a shit are you tryna pull, mate? Muckin' about in me dreams. That's like invasion of personal space, don' yew fink?" 2D snorted. He looked at Murdoc, expecting a response, but frowned when he remembered: Murdoc is in a coma, he can't talk. _Stupid, _he thought to himself. _Don't be daft. _He sighed and leaned into his chair.

Murdoc's hair was greasier than usual, but smooth, thanks to Noodles' comb. His gown was pressed and spotless, 2D can't recall ever seeing Murdoc in such clean clothes before. His head was still bandaged, it looked as though it might have been changed because the dried blood stain was gone. His lips were cracked and scabbed. 2D rummaged through the pockets in his jacket and pulled out a small tube of lip balm and applied a small amount to Murdoc's lips using his pinky.

"Bet it feel's better like that." 2D started, "chapped lips are the worst. Can't seem to do anyfink wiff those. Yew're welcome." 2D snorted to himself. "I've a lot to tell you."

2D dove into his stories, animatedly describing everything that happened the night before. Coming home, finding Noodle on his bed, almost making love to her, sullying his trousers, and his bizarre dream involving the demon bassist.

"But Noodle's a genius, y'know," 2D rambled, "she's really good at figuring out dreams an' stuff. So I asked 'er an' she says it's 'cause I miss yew and..."

2D stopped talking and stared at Murdoc. A lump formed in his throat and he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. His eyes burned as the tears that threatened to spill onto his cheeks prevailed. His face scrunched up and his breathing became heavy. What the hell just happened?

"Fuck," 2D croaked, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "'ow long 'ave yew been out? Two days? Why does it feel like years, then?"

The room was almost silent; the only audible sounds were 2D's quiet sobs. "Muds...I've cried more these passed two days than I 'ave in my entire life. Dunno wot's wrong wiff me..." 2D snickered to himself. "If yew was awake you'd be 'avin a real good laugh..."

Minutes passed as 2D took the time to calm himself down and gathered all of his thoughts. Murdoc being in a coma was a situation he had never imagined ever happening. If he had known something like this would happen to the man he considers his best friend, he would have prepared himself. How could he have prepared himself, though? This was completely unpredictable, no one saw this coming. Even if he did know, he still would not have known how to handle was another one of the universe's silly little jokes that she liked to play on the Gorillaz so much. First Noodle goes to Hell, then 2D is kidnapped, then Russel turns into a giant, now this? Murdoc Niccals in a coma? Why, though?

_Maybe it's karma. _2D wondered. He assumed this was the most logical explanation. Murdoc isn't known to have the cleanest track record. He constantly got in trouble and took part in the most maniacal shenanigans. The universe needed to catch up with him eventually. Murdoc was not all bad though, in fact, he had done some good things in his life too; like spoiling Noodle like she was his own daughter. Murdoc even stood by 2D during his detox. So that means that the coma can not last forever...maybe just a very long while.

"Well," he breathed, barely above a whisper, "if this lasts awhile...better get used to it."

* * *

**Gahhh, not sure how proud I am of this one. My apologies... My brain is flowing with ideas though, I PROMISE it'll get a lot better. It'll definitely be unexpected****.**

**Review! Be honest, but not mean please.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a very monumental chapter for me. You know why? It's because this chapter marks my VERY FIRST LEMON! The rating is finally changing! I really hope it's good. I'm so nervous about posting it. Sorry I've been so MIA. I was having writer's block and doing a million other things away from the computer, lol.  
**

**Anyway, this chapter is waaay longer than any of the other chapters. I hope you enjoy it!  
**

* * *

6:34 PM

The sound of rain fall on top of the car overpowers the bass of the stereo. Water splotches cover the windshield and the windshield wipers contribute little to no help. 2D could barely see a thing through its blurry wetness. Russel sits quietly in the passengers' seat, his black sunglasses still framing his face. Noodle lay in the backseat, her eyes closed and her iPod blaring in her ears. She fell fast asleep ten minutes into the car ride. They have been in the car for a little over an hour. Every once in a while, 2D stole a glance of Noodle through the rear view mirror to watch her sleep. _She is so cute. _

None of the band members' spoke a word. The combination of hangovers, exhaustion, and the overall feeling of anxiety that rubbed off from the hospital made it difficult to concentrate on conversation. The silence was far too intense for 2D's comfort. All he can think about is Murdoc. He desperately wants him to wake up, then this entire nightmare will be over. Well, not entirely. He needs to figure out how to be in a healthy relationship with Noodle without forcing Russel to go ape shit on him. 2D's mind is clouded with different anxieties and thoughts; all he really wants right now is a beer and a cigarette.

"Yo," Russel's raspy voice wakes 2D from his overactive thoughts. "When I got to the hospital this mornin', there were all these reporters an' photographers an' shit. They was all outside the entrance."

"Yeh?" 2D asks. _Shit._

"Yeah. They was like shoving microphones in my face askin' me questions. They was askin' if Muds was dyin' an' what happened."

2D felt a jolt in his chest. "Wot did yew tell 'em?"

"All I said was 'no comment.' This is all personal shit, last thing we need is media breavin' down our necks." Russel explains, his tone becoming a little nobler. 2D smiles, proud of Russel and his ability to not give in to the publics' demands.

"Amen," 2D beams.

"Dr. Bloom actually came out an' tol' 'em to leave."

"Yeh?"

"Yeah." Russel sits up in his seat, becoming more animated. "He said somethin' like 'Murdoc Niccals is being taken care of by some of the best doctors and nurses in Britain. This is a private facility: leave. I'm not requesting, I'm insisting. If you refuse to piss off I will call security."

2D chuckles, "did they leave, then?"

"Yeah. Dr. Bloom is intimidating as fuck."

"Like Gordon Ramsay." 2D and Russel laugh together. All the tension in the car seems to have dissolved.

"Man, this the wors' hangover I've had in years," Russel groans, rubbing his temples. 2D turns to look at Russel: getting drunk was not one of Russel's hobbies.

"The fock yew been doin' gettin' plastered? Really unlike yew." 2D queries, bringing his attention back to road.

"Eh, just stressed man. All this Murdoc shit an' tryin' to produce an album. Too much man." 2D felt himself sink into his chair. No. Don't. Talk. About. Murdoc. "What the fuck he doing gettin' all fucked up and shit?" Russel wonders, wiping the sweat from his brow. _Oh no, he's getting pissed, _2D thinks to himself, trying to keep his attention on the road.

2D clears his throat and shifts awkwardly in his seat. He does NOT want Russel angry in anyway. Also, he wants to avoid the Murdoc topic in fear that he may cry again and damage his manhood further than he already has this week. "Wot kinda album is it?"

Russel's face immediately lit up like an excited teenager. He animatedly dove into the concept of the album: they would produce mostly hip hop tracks with world music influence: things from samba to African drum beats. They already have various artists who are going to be involved with the album. It will be called _Mother Earth._ By the way that Russel explains it, 2D gets as excited as he is for it.

2D exhales the breath he had been holding: he feels pleased with himself for having successfully changed the subject.

They finally arrive home, the rain has calmed down to a light drizzle. 2D pulls into the driveway and turns off the engine. He sits in the car for a moment, not wanting to move. He felt way too comfortable. He knew if he were to get out of the car, he would just have to go and face all of life's challenges he wasn't sure if he was mentally capable of handling anything else. Eventually he decides to get out of the car, locking the door behind him.

He watches as Russel steps out of the car and open the back door. He gently taps Noodle, making her stir. 2D hopes that he could relax with Noodle for the rest of the evening; maybe she could get him out of his funk.

When her eyes were opened she stepped out of the car. She bristly walked past 2D and Russel, straight into the house. 2D and Russel exchange a look of confusion.

"What's up with her?"

"Dunno..." 2D replies truthfully. He now had something new to worry about. He needed to make sure Noodle was alright. "I'll talk to her." 2D said, rushing into the house and ignoring Russels' annoyed expression. 2D didn't have time to worry about Russels' threats.

6:57 PM

"Noods?" 2D speaks, tapping her door lightly. "Baby, are yew okay?"

"Come in." she says from the other side. 2D pushes the door open, careful not to make any loud noises. 2D caught sight of Noodle, then froze. She was kneeling on her bed, her legs spread apart and her hands on her knees. She was wearing only a green t-shirt that once belonged to 2D he gave to her as a hand-me-down, a pair of navy blue panties and rainbow knee socks.

_Oh my God. _2D thought.

_My sexual fantasy.  
_

_It's right in front of me.  
_

2D froze by the door, his heart beating faster than Russel on a drumming frenzy, and an erection growing rapidly in his trousers. He felt his face flush and suddenly, he could not remember how to articulate correctly.

"'ello!" 2D squeaks with a boyish crack. Noodle giggles.

"Shut the door," she demands, a mischievous smile creeping on her face. 2D obliges, keeping his wide eyes on Noodle. "Lock it." she hisses. 2D quickly does as he is told. Noodle's eyes were completely locked on 2D, examining every feature, and suddenly he was aware of every movement he was making. He stood by the door shyly, twiddling his thumbs. A lump in his throat formed, he could not bring himself to say anything: he feared he would fuck up this moment.

"Toochi," Noodle purs, "I'm cold."

2D gulps. "Eerrhhhhhhmmmm...yeh?"

"Yes," she giggles. "Why don't you come here and...warm me up?" Noodle pats a spot on the bed next to her.

_Holy shit. She wants to shag. _

"Yew sure?" he squawks, very aware of the sound of his voice. He can't stand his speaking voice when he is nervous, it sounds like a prepubescent teenager. "But Russel...'e's here an-"

"Don't worry about Russel," Noodle cuts him off. She reaches for a remote on her nightstand, keeping her eyes on 2D. She presses a button on the remote and loud, classical music starts playing from the speakers of her stereo. "He won't hear us."

2D's jaw drops. He gapes at Noodle, unsure of what to say. His heart beats loudly against his rib cage,; hopefully she could not hear it. He is beyond nervous. Noodle flashes him one of her signature sympathetic smiles.

"Do you like this song?" Noodle queries, sensing 2D's anxiety. 2D takes this moment to break away from his naughty thoughts of Noodle to focus on the song. Yes, he recognizes this song.

"Bach," he says, the nervousness in his voice gone. "Air on G String." 2D suddenly finds himself smiling. This song brings back loads of memories.

Noodle smiles at him, sweetly. "Yeah. You like it?"

"I do, actually. Reminds me of bein' a teenager." 2D says, walking towards the bed. He sits next to Noodle, his expression sweet. Noodle giggles.

"Why's that then?" she asks.

2D sits upright, suddenly feeling shy. "Yew sure yew wanna know?"

"Yes, of course."

2D scratches his temple, focusing on the memory. "Well, I musta been about fourteen. I was practicin' this song on the piano for a recital I had to do for school. I didn' really like the song that much 'cause I was bein' forced to do it an' I fot that all songs written by dead blokes were boring. But, I was doin' it anyway 'cause me mum said she'd make me that apple crumb cake I like so much as a reward." 2D snickers. "Of course, I didn' know the recipe for tha' cake actually came from a box. Anyway, I was in the auditorium, usin' the school's piano 'cause my piano at home was out of tune."

"Does this have anything to do with a girl?" Noodle smirks, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm gettin' to that!" 2D snorts. "So I was alone, practicin', then I had this weird feeling - like I was bein' watched or sumfink like that. So I turn aroun' and I see Ellen McCreery standing behind me. She was the smartes', pretties', most popular girl in school - so, I obviously I fancied her. She was jus' standin' there starin' at me like a nutter. I didn' quite know what to say, I was very shy at that time," Noodle snickers. 2D frowns. "Well...shy-er."

"I'm sorry," Noodle laughs, "go on."

"So I ask her 'is sumfink the matter?' an' she says to me 'that's my favorite Bach piece. That was beautiful, yew're so talented, Stuart'- or sumfink like that. She was very cultured. I lied an' told her it was my favorite too - it was actually the only Bach piece I knew. Next thing I knew she was sitting next to me an' she got real close to me-yew know? She smelled like caramel..."

"Did she kiss you?" Noodle asks.

"Yeh, she did. That was my first proper kiss. 'Er lips were really chapped." 2D suddenly felt his face turn red. "She was my first girlfriend. We stayed togeva two 'ole weeks - which is quite a long time when yew're only fourteen. Everyfink was jus' brilliant around that time. I was such a freak and she was beautiful an' I felt like king of the world. I've always loved Air on the G string since then."

"What happened to her?" Noodle asks, genuinely interested.

"She dumped me after the recital for Troy Burns-the big football star all the girls fancied..."

"Slag." Noodle hisses. 2D laughs.

"But I'm 'appy to 'ave met Ellen. I learned a lot about girls from her." 2D scratched his head and looked at Noodle, who was smiling sweetly at him. 2D blushed and shifted uncomfortably.

"Sorry, I've been rambling, 'aven't I?"

"I don't mind."

"Jus' that I feel very comfortable tellin' yew these fings, I guess." 2D focuses his attention on the floor, suddenly feeling like his shy fourteen-year-old self again. Noodle reaches over to 2D's face and grabs his cheek, pulling his attention towards her. He scans his eyes over every detail of her face. _She's so pretty... _he thinks. He closes his eyes and leans into her hand.

"Noodle-"

"Ellen just doesn't know what she's missing, does she?" she whispers.

"Baby."

"Yeah?"

"Yew're so beautiful." 2D reaches over to grab Noodle's waist and pull her onto his lap. He kisses her collarbone, her neck and up to her ear, making her moan. This causes the bulge in 2D's trousers to stiffen even more. He kisses her lips tenderly, rubbing her back as he does so. Noodle lets a soft moan escape from her lips against his mouth. 2D takes this opportunity to snake his tongue against hers. The kiss immediately becomes rough. Noodle grinds her crotch against his, tangling her hands in his hair.

2D pulls away from their kiss and runs his hands down her back to the hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head to reveal her bear chest. He throws the t-shirt to the ground and, wasting no time, he lowers his head to suckle her hardened nipples.

"Ah!" She moans, throwing her head back. She arches her back so her breasts press closer to 2D's curious lips. He palms her left breast as he swirls his tongue over her right, budding nipple. Noodle lets out another moan. 2D pulls away and looks her in the eyes.

"I won't come in me trousers again. Promise," he says, half joking. The last thing he needs is another incident. Noodle laughs.

"Just kiss me," she demands and grabs his face to kiss him wildly. The next thing 2D knows he's on his back with his shirt and trousers off: he's only in his underwear. Noodle is on top of him, kissing his neck and rubbing her hand on his erection. 2D's eyes roll back into his head as he savors the feeling of Noodle's brave hand. This didn't feel right, though. She shouldn't be on top - he wanted to pleasure her. 2D grabbed her shoulders and turned them around so he was on top of her. Noodle giggles childishly and runs her hands across his chest.

"Oh my - what are you going to do to me, Stuart?" Noodle asks with playful innocence. 2D brings his forehead to hers, nuzzling their noses together.

"Oh, yew know, what any spy would do to 'is sexy companion." He whispers, playing along.

"What's that then?" Noodle breathes, rubbing her nose on his, never letting the smile escape her face.

"Yew know...Shag 'er until she can't stand straight," 2D says before kissing her wildly. They both smile against each others' mouths. 2D runs his hands along Noodle's waist until he reaches the hem of her panties. He pulls them down to her ankles while kissing her neck down to her belly button. He stops himself in front of her hips and spreads her legs open. He rubs his hand along her sex, feeling her wetness. She wanted him. Badly.

_I did this to her? Holy shit! _2D thinks, feeling proud of himself.

He runs he tongue along her clitoris, enjoying the sounds of her moans. 2D brings one of his hands up to massage one of her breasts. She arches her back, moaning.

"Ah, 2D please!" she cries, bucking her hips upward to his face. This makes 2D realize this is no time for foreplay.

"OK!" he squawks with a crack. He clumsily pulls off his underwear, finally letting his erection breathe. He positions his member up against Noodle's opening. Before slipping inside her, he stares at her intently, studying her features. She stares at him with wild eyes, her mouth open as she takes deep breaths.

_This is really happening. I'm about to make love to Noodle. _

_Holy fuck.  
_

"Ready?" he asks.

"Please," she begs.

2D slides his erection inside her. A hiss escapes from her parted lips. 2D grunts as he leans forward so their foreheads could touch. They stay in that position for a moment, gathering their breath. "You ready?" he asks again.

"2D, please," she begs again. 2D smiles and begins to move. His pace is slow at first-he does not want to hurt her and he wants to set up a rhythm. She moans along with his gentle thrusts, driving 2D crazy.

"Noodle-" he breathes. His pace quickens.

"Ah!" Noodle calls out, clawing his back. 2D ignores the pain and continues thrusting, enjoying the sweet sounds of her moans and how beautiful she looks.

He loves this girl. She is everything he could ever ask for and so much more. She is perfect.

"Ah, baby." he grunts, rubbing one of his hands on her breasts. "Say my name," he pleads. "My first name."

"Stuart!" She cries. 2D smiles and kisses her hard on the mouth.

"Say it again." he mumbles against her parted lips.

"Stuuuaart!" 2D feels Noodle's muscles clench around him as she climaxes, setting him over the edge. He shuts his eyes tightly in anticipation: He is close.

"Noodle!" he cries as he finishes inside her. He collapsed on top of her trying to catch his breath. Noodle lay under him, her arms wrapped around his back, her breathing equally as ragged as his. Her forehead is drenched in sweat, like his. They stayed in that position until they could both breathe normally.

2D propped himself onto his elbows so their noses were touching. He smiles at her sweetly. "I love you," he whispers.

"I know." she mumbles, pecking his lips.

The music finished just as they did.

8:07 PM

Noodle rests her head on 2D's bare chest, her arms wrapped tightly around his middle. One of 2D's arms wraps around Noodle's shoulder, the other outstretches to gently stroke her cheek. The spent the last half hour laying in her bed, still naked. They chatted about different things. Conversations seemed to never end when they were together. 2D could not remember ever feeling happier or more comfortable. He just made love to the most amazing woman in the universe.

"You know, 2D," Noodle began, "for someone who comes off as 'shy' in romantic situations, you are positively amazing in the sack."

2D blushes madly and laughs. "Well, yew know its a course I 'ad to take in spy college," he plays, "a sexual education course."

"Oh really?" Noodle grins, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeh. I believe it was called 'Shagging yewr companion 101,'" he jokes. He does not remember ever feeling this confident before. _I'm on a roll! _he thinks.  
Noodle laughs and places a chaste kiss on his soft lips.

"Someone's cocky."

"I wouldn't know, yew tell me about it."

"2D, gross!" Noodle laughs, pressing her body closer to his. He assisted her by pulling her closer until their shapes fit together perfectly. 2D held her close in a tight embrace. He could smell the berry shampoo she uses that drives him mad.

"Noodle," he whispers.

"Yeah?"

"I 'ave no idea wot yew've done ta me."

"You fell in love with me." Noodle says arrogantly, placing butterfly kisses on his collar bone. 2D smirks and places a gentle kiss on top of her head.

"Yeh, well, yew love me too," he replies, just as arrogant and her. 2D feels Noodle smile against his sensitive skin, causing the hair on the back of his neck and on his arms to prickle. He inhales sharply to catch a better whiff of her hair, only to feel an intense, sharp pain in his right shoulder.

"AH!" he winces at the sudden intensity. Noodle darts up, covering her body with her thin sheets. 2D slowly follows, sitting up next to her.

"What's the matter?" she asks, genuinely concerned.

"My shoulder...it hurts is all." 2D rubs his bruises, gently, careful not to press to hard. 2D's confidence suddenly melts away and he is replaced with his shy, fourteen year old self again. Noodle gives him a sympathetic smile.

"Maybe you should go put on your sling," she suggests.

* * *

2D tiptoes down the stairs, wearing only his trousers and no shirt. He could not remember for the life of him where he put his sling. He checked his bedroom, it was not there. It was not in the kitchen either. It must be in the living room...

Making his way through the corridors, he was still trying to wrap his mind around what just happened. Him and Noodle finally made love, and it was incredible. He does not remember sex ever feeling that amazing. Being in love must make it much more worth while. Being sober might have something to do with it, as well. He could not get Noodle out of his mind. It is like she stepped inside his brain and replaced his entire thought process with visions of herself. He had never felt a happiness quite like the kind he felt around Noodle.

"_Yew are so beautiful to me..." _he sings aloud with his eyes closed. He imagines himself inside a small, Victorian church. He is wearing a black tux and a white rose boutonniere. Next to him is Murdoc, wearing the same attire as 2D but a much smaller rose. He is grinning at 2D widely. "_Can't yew see?"_

"'Ere she comes, mate." Murdoc speaks, pointing straight ahead of them. 2D looks straight ahead down the aisle.

"_Yew're everyfing I hope for..." _he sings. The church doors open, revealing a small petite frame in a long, strapless, poofy wedding gown, with a big bouquet of white and red roses. _"Yew're everyfing I need..." _An organist begins to play _The Wedding March _and the people in the pews all stand to face the girl in the back. 2D's heart races as the girl approaches him. _"Yew are so beautiful..." _he repeats. The small figure, finally reaches him and stands to his right. He lifts her veil from her face and reveals Noodle, smiling sweetly at him. He can't keep his eyes off of her. "..._to me..." _

"Dearly beloved," an all too familiar growl makes 2D freeze. He feels the color draining from his face. He turns around to see a very aggravated looking Russel dressed as a priest. His round white eyes were slits in his head. 2D's heart stops beating. _Oh No. _"We are gathered here today..." Russel pauses and takes a deep breath and reaches into his pocket. 2D looks around, the church is entirely empty. Him and Russel are alone. "...to watch me _KILL THE FUCK OUTTA THIS MOTHERFUCKER!_" A gun is in 2D's face, pressing against his nose.

2D stops dead in his tracks and gulps. _Why can't I have a fantasy without my fears getting in the way? _He makes it to the living room, locates his sling and throws it over his shoulder. He smiles to himself, excited to get back to Noodle's room. They could cuddle more, and chat. Maybe even go for round two. He blushes at the thought. He turns on his heal, getting ready to skip over to Noodle, and sees the corridor is being blocked by Russel, his expression unreadable. 2D yelps and falls backwards, startled.

"Oi! Russ!" 2D screeches, clutching his chest. "Yew scared the life outta me!" Russel does not reply. 2D brings himself to his feet and stares at Russel uncomfortably. "Oi, Russ? Yew all right?"

"That look." Russel says. "I know that look. You're all smiley and your hair is a mess and you're covered in love bites."

"Wot?" 2D is taken aback. Suddenly, he does not want to be here.

Not.

At.

All.

"You just had sex with Noodle, didn't you?"

* * *

**GAH, please tell me what you think! I'm dying!**

**Also, I've been thinking of writing a oneshot with any pairing. Do you have any ideas? let me know!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hoookay! A new chapter is up! It's getting much more dramatic. The next chapter will have a lot more comedy, I promise. I needed to focus more on the big issues though. I'm not so sure how much I like how this chapter turned out. Hopefully you'll like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Everything stops. Time itself stops. Everything is frozen. There are no sounds. The whole entire universe has gone completely still.

At least, that is how 2D perceives things at the moment.

Russel stands opposite 2D, his white eyes piercing into the depths of 2D's soul. His entire body feels completely numb, a giant lump crowds the inside of his throat. His lungs feel as though they've shriveled to the size of two raisins. Breathing became difficult, same with supporting his own weight. 2D shifted uncomfortably. _Fuck. He knows, _he thinks. The little color he had in his face is now completely gone. 2D could feel his heart thrashing in his chest. He remembers Russel asked him a direct question, and his current demeanor is doing absolutely nothing to help his situation. _Fuck,_ he thinks._ FUCK. Say something, you twat!_

"Russ..." he croaks, a little to loudly.

"'D." Russel replies, not amused.

2D is silent again. He opens his mouth to inhale, but feels short of breath. This makes him lightheaded and he stumbles clumsily.

"Eeerrrhhmm..." 2D moans awkwardly. "Wot?"

"Did you have sex with Noodle, 'D?! Answer the goddamn question!" Russel looks aggravated.

"Ehrm...no." 2D says, failing to act nonchalant. Russel cocks his head to the side and raises his eyebrow. _He's not buying it. Twat, twat, twat!  
_

"C'mon man, don't you insult my intelligence." Russel says, sounding disappointed. 2D suddenly felt guilty. Russel trusted 2D, and 2D went behind his back. He felt like he betrayed Russel, which, normally, he would never do because Russel was one of his closest mates, but he could not resist. 2D was undoubtedly in love with Noodle; she made him happier than anyone or anything else in the world. Nothing gave him greater pleasure than just spending time with Noodle, whether it was doing something spontaneous or watching the telly together. Noodle feels the same way. Russel can not dictate how they choose to live their lives. They are both consensual adults. They are in a free country. He can't tell Stuart Harold Pot what to do when it comes to his personal life!

2D, feeling courageous, puffs up his chest and takes two steps forward. _Well, knob, we've had some pretty good times, _he thinks, _it was __really, really nice knowing you._

"Yes," he says nobly. "Me an' Noodle 'ad sex. But it's not like I took advantage of 'er or sumfink! She wanted to, too. Just as much, if not _more_ than I did. She loves me, Russ. An' I love 'er. We're in love! Can yew believe it? She's a grown woman, she's not a lil' girl, yew can't control 'er." 2D raises his voice, feeling like the hero of a romance novel. "I don't care if yew break every bone in my body, either. I've been in a coma before, fallen out a tree, been 'it by cars many times, 'ad my face thrashed into a sidewalk, had _at least _twelve concussions, broken boff my arms and legs (separate times), an' now I 'ave this dislocated shoulder. Wot's a few more broken limbs? At leas' I got beat standin' up for wot I love."

2D lowered his voice, keeping his eyes locked on Russel. "So if yew wanna hurt me, go ahead. I'm open for business! Just make it quick, please." 2D threw his left arm over his face and shut his eyes tightly, expecting the beating of a lifetime. Instead, he heard a loud sigh escaping from Russel. He opens his eyes to find Russel staring at him with crossed arms, shaking his head from side to side.

"That was a lovely speech 'D. Really, it was. You should be prime minister." Russel teases, though his expression is unreadable. 2D suddenly turns red, feeling embarrassed. This is the kind of stuff Russel does after 2D does something stupid.

"Well I mean it!" 2D snaps, feeling defensive. "Everyfink, I meant it!"

"Yeah, man, I believe you."

"Then...good!" 2D feels attacked. He feels vulnerable, irritated, but most of all anxious. Why won't Russel just hurt him already? "My offer to come easy to yew is wearin' off, Russ. Soon I'm gonna...erm..." 2D struggled to formulate his sentence. "I'm gonna put up a fight. Yeh, tha's wot I'll do!" 2D stood straight, his tall lanky body towering over Russel's shorter, broader build. Russel sighed and raised an open palm in front of him.

"I ain't gonna beat you up, D. Chill."

2D turns red, fuming and frustrated. "Wot do yew mean yew ain't gonna beat me up?! Now I'm all mentally prepared for nuffink!"

"2D, please calm down." Russel pleaded. He and 2D locked eyes. 2D could see the sympathy in the drummers' eyes. _What is going on?_ The exasperated singer, embarrassed, slouches over and breathes slowly, calming himself down. Russel sighs, "sit down, 'D. We should talk."

Russel walks over to the largest couch and sits, taking up two cushions. 2D slowly follows and awkwardly sits himself in the sofa-seat across from Russel. 2D is ashamed of himself for betraying Russel and for making a fool of himself, but proud he expressed his love for Noodle openly. The mixture of emotions gave him a migraine. He really wishes he could go put on a shirt to make himself less uncomfortable. _Why can't I be as shameless as Muds? _

"How's your shoulder?" Russel asks.

"Ehrm...fine. Fanks..." 2D responds, unable to look at Russel.

"Look, 'D. You're right. I can't control Noodle an' what she feels. She's a grown ass woman. I had to accept that long ago because she's basically been a grown ass woman since she was thirteen," Russel pauses. "I really don't care what she does."

2D looks up at Russel, shocked. "Wot?"

"It's true. I know she can make her own decisions and she can handle the consequences."

2D stares at Russel, his eyebrows raised and his mouth agape. He tries desperately to comprehend what Russel was trying to tell him "Wait...Mate, I really don' understand."

"You're a really nice guy, 'D. You're probably an amazing boyfriend for any girl who has you. Including Noods," Russel sounds sincere.

2D is confused and irritated. Why is he finding this all out now? "Wot? Russ, wot about all that yew said? 'Bout 'ow I don' 'ave the 'cleanest track record' and 'Noodle is my babygirl' and that you'd 'break boff my arms'? An' yew kep' threatening me. Yew 'it me shoulder after it dislocated!" 2D cringes at the memory: Russel made him cry when that happened. "That wos all bullshit, then?"

"I only said and did all those things to scare you so you wouldn't be involved with Noodle romantically. It's not because I don't think you're good enough for her, but because I didn't want _you_ to get hurt."

_Me! _"Yew didn' want _me_ to get 'urt?"

"No, 'D."

"Wot, so yew wos protectin' _me_ from _Noodle_?"

"Yes."

2D stared at Russel, completely dumbfounded. "Look Russ," 2D rubs his eyes, all of sudden feeling very emotional. _Don't. Cry. _"I'm really lost. Why are yew protectin' me from Noodle?"

"There's no protecting anymore. Since you guys are together now, I really think you oughtta talk to your girlfriend. I'm sorry for all the things I've done that may have scared you and about hurting your shoulder. It was out of line." Russel stood up and began to walk out of the room. "Night, bro."

With that, 2D was alone again, feeling more lost than ever.

8:32 PM

When 2D finally stops in front of Noodle's door, he did not realize he had even been walking. He was so lost in his own thoughts. Why would Russel need to protect him from Noodle? She is perfect in 2D's eyes. He loves her and She loves him. She would never, ever hurt him.

_Right?_

The thought made the singers' stomach churn. All he wanted was to lie in bed with Noodle and pretend like he never heard any unwanted information. He stood in front of the door for a moment, debating whether he should open it or not. He is unsure if he feels well enough to even face Noodle. _This can't be accurate,_ he thinks. Russel must be fucking with him for laughs. That must be it.

_But why?_

Still, maybe he should ask Noodle some questions and beat around the bush. Maybe she will hint something to him. He would never want to be sneaky like that though. Paranoia floods 2D's brain. He groans and pulls on his blue hair.

_No, _he thinks, _j__ust trust her._

He opens the door, ready to crawl back into bed and forget all the madness that just took place with the drummer. He found Noodle, standing in front of her vanity; fully clothed in a denim jacket, a short, skintight black dress and knee length Cuban boots. She was rubbing her lips with her Middle finger, applying a light pink lip balm. 2D stares for a moment, his black eyes growing wide. She looks amazing.

"Why yew all dressed up?" he asks.

She turns to him and smiles sweetly. "I thought we'd go out. You know, have a proper date."

"Doin' wot?" he asks with a crack. Noodle giggles and looks at the floor. She shifts her feet awkwardly.

"Um. Dunno. Thought we'd go out and have a drink, then maybe get some dinner. Then afterwards we could always go dancing. I mean, we've made love already thought it'd be nice to go on our first date." 2D sees the rosiness appear on her cheeks. He smiles fondly at her. Noodle purses her lips and keeps her gaze toward the floor. "It was just a suggestion. We don't have to go out if-"

"No, no. I'd love to!" 2D exclaims, grinning.

Noodle's awkward expression immediately turns into a bright grin. "Great! I'll just finish getting ready."

"Yeh, me too." 2D excitedly walks out of sight toward his own bedroom.

All the drama can wait until later, right now he wants to focus on having fun.

2:56 AM

"C'mon, Toochi, just tell me!"

"No it's not worf it! It's silly."

"Please, please, pwetty, pwetty please!"

2D and Noodle sit in their car in the parking lot of a twenty four hour doughnut shop. An open pink box of doughnuts and pastries rests between them. Noodle lounges in the passenger's seat with her legs up on the dashboard, a half eaten doughnut in her hand. 2D sits in the driver's seat, munching on a doughnut. The stereo played quietly in the background.

2D smiles when he recaps his successful date. They started their night eating at a popular sushi restaurant in London with delicious food but terrible service. Thankfully the rude waiters and hour long wait between drinks and food gave them the opportunity to chat. Their dinner was spent mostly people watching, joke cracking and discussions about their favorite obsessions (2D's being zombie movies, Noodle's being science fiction). Dozens of photographers and journalists waited for them outside the restaurant. When they exited, they were bombarded with questions. Many asked if they were dating, others were asking about Murdoc and his condition. Noodle scared them away by punching a wall and creating a dent; all while shouting at them in Japanese. That had always been her tactic of scaring away unwanted attention since she was little. The media never seemed to learn though.

After dinner they went to a popular night club. The bouncer recognized them and let them in right away. They danced, drank, and acted as though they didn't have a care in the world. At the end of the night they decided to go to a local doughnut shop to satisfy a late night craving 2D had been having. It was one of the greatest dates he'd ever been on.

"Noodle," 2D said bashfully, "it's a dumb story." 2D smiled, despite feeling embarrassed. Noodle smirked at him and raised her eye brows.

"Really?" she asks. 2D nods. "Toochi, if you don't tell me, so help me, I will throw all these doughnuts out the window."

"Yew wouldn't!" 2D gasps.

"You know I would," she threatens.

"Ok fine, I'll tell yew," he sighs, not believing he is succumbing to her. Noodle squeals and sits up straight in her seat, anxious to hear 2D's words. He gulps. "Well, I was at a party..."

"ooh la la!" Noodle teases, "go on"

"I was at a party at Jackie Harrelson's house; I think I may 'ave been fifteen or sixteen. I was wiff this girl, 'er name was Sadie Carmichael, an' she was really pretty. She was kin'a an outsider like I was. Bit of a bookworm: big glasses and long brown hair, always readin' some new novel. Anyway, 'er an' I fancied each ova'. We 'ad been drinkin' quite a bit that night. We were in Jackies' back garden, completely smashed, and she started kissing me really, really hard. It kin'a freaked me out. Then she kept saying 'take my flower StuPot!' and I 'ad absolutely no clue what she was badgering about 'cause I didn' see no flower. Next thing I knew we were behind a bush an' she was on top of me with her knickers off and my trousers to my ankles. It didn' take me long to realize then that she meant she wanted sex wiff me. It took like five minutes to finally get it in. While we were doin' it she was shouting all this poetry and stuff and then random fings in French. She kept calling me a god or sumfink. It was all really confusing."

Noodle covered her mouth to suppress her giggles. "How romantic!"

"She was my girlfriend for a bit, despite the fact she was a nutter. Then, she moved to America for some reason. After that I started gettin' a lot of attention from girls."

"She must've put in a good word for you." Noodle jokes. 2D laughs and munches on his doughnut, embarrassed. He swallows and looks at Noodle. She is staring back at him, a sweet smile shaping her lips.

"Wot about yew?" he asks.

"What about me?"

"Well, 'ow did yew lose your virginity?" 2D is unsure whether he even wants to know the answer.

Noodle smiles and shakes her head. "It's nowhere near as entertaining as your story."

2D pursed his lips. Noodle looks uncomfortable. "Well, 'oo wos it wiff?"

"This guy I knew," Noodle lounges back in her seat. "It's a really, really long story. Not important." She says with a laugh. 2D cocks his head to one side.

"Tha's not fair, is it?" he says. "I didn't really wanna talk 'bout mine but I did."

Noodle looks at him with an unreadable expression. She opens her mouth to speak, but says nothing. There is an uncomfortable pause. 2D realizes he may have put Noodle on the spot. _Shit, _he thinks, _what if it was really traumatic_? 2D feels a jolt in his chest and guilt fills him to the brim. "I'm-I'm sorry..." he says, "yew don' 'ave to tell me if yew don' want."

"No, it's my fault," she pipes in, waving her hand to him. "It was unfair of me to ask you when I should have known you probably would want to know what happened to me too. I really shouldn't have asked you at all."

2D clears his throat. "Why?"

"I'm not ready to talk about it...yet at least. " she explains. 2D feels a pang of jealousy, imagining she was in love with this person she gave herself to. At the same time, he is angry at this boy who may have caused Noodle some kind of pain. The idea of it makes him cringe. Imagining Noodle with another man put a terrible taste in his mouth.

"'E an arsehole?" he asks. Noodle nods. "Well, 'e ought to burn in 'ell then. We don' 'ave to eva talk 'bout 'im if yew don' want."

Noodle looks up at him, pink blush taking over he already rosy cheeks. Her eyes are big and watery, like she's about to cry. "Thanks, Stuart." 2D extends his hand to wipe one of Noodle's falling tears.

"'Ey, I love yew. An' I won' ever 'urt yew. Ok?" Noodle nods, letting out a small laugh.

"I know. I love you too."

"Ok. Let's go home." 2D sits up straight, buckles his seat belt, and turns on the engine. "By the way," he begins, turning to her. "Russ knows about us."

Noodle freezes. The color drains from her face and her eyes grow wide. 2D raises his eyebrows. "You told him?" she whispers.

"Erm," he squeaks uncomfortably, "no. 'E figured it out, 'e's not angry or anyfing."

"Did he say anything?" Noodle's tone is serious, making 2D nervous.

"Erm, no. 'E said yew're not a little girl an' yew make yewr own decisions..."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

Noodle sighs, she looks relieved. 2D is confused. "Is everyfing alright?"

Noodle looks at him with a broad smile on her face. "I just was worried about you, is all. Didn't want him to threaten you," she explains a little too cheerfully, catching 2D off guard.

"Uh, good!" 2D says, trying to reciprocate her unusual enthusiasm.

"Well, now that that is settled, shall we go home? I'm awfully tired."

"Sure." 2D says, backing out of the parking lot. He wonders if he should brought up Russel's warnings.

* * *

8:27 PM

Two weeks pass. Murdoc's absence from their home on Wobble Street leaves a lonely vibe throughout the entire home. Every morning when 2D wakes up, he walks into the bassists' messy, smelly bedroom, just to look. He is always hopeful Murdoc found away to escape the hospital and he'd be back in his own bedroom, sleeping soundly. Every morning he is disappointed. The band visits Murdoc every day in the hospital. Russel and Noodle always make sure 2D has his own alone time with Murdoc. That is 2D's moment to just talk to Murdoc. He tells him everything about his life, the band, current events. He makes sure to have many topics ready, because he know Murdoc will not respond. Every day when the visiting hours reach their end, he takes Murdoc's limp hand and strokes it as a symbolic reminder that he and Stuart are best mates, and they will always have each others' backs.

2D and Russel have not been speaking since the incident. Their "conversations" these days are usually just questions and answers. 2D and Noodle now openly act like a couple in front of Russel. He never seems to have anything to say to them anyway.

Despite Murdoc's vacant bedroom and his awkward relationship with Russel, everything with Noodle seemed to be going brilliantly. They spent every waking moment together. They spent their time out on spontaneous adventures or just staying at home relaxing. To top it all off, the sex was absolutely incredible.

2D has yet to speak with Noodle about what Russel said. It lingers in 2D's mind, but he refuses to believe it needs acknowledging. Ignoring it has proven to be much more difficult than it was before. Whenever all three of them were in a room together, he could not help but sense tension between Russel and Noodle that was much greater than 2D and Russels'. They had not been speaking to each other at all. Every so often, 2D caught Noodle staring at Russel nervously. He would never look back at her. Whenever 2D asks Noodle if something is bothering her, she replies the same way each time: "Stop it, babe, you worry too much."

In the beginning, 2D chose to believe her. Lately, however, he felt he had reason to worry. Noodle was definitely keeping a very important secret from 2D that is causing tension in the house, and he wants to know what it is. In situations like these, 2D always asks himself: What would Murdoc do? Murdoc is impulsive, outspoken, and an expert at getting the information her wants. Murdoc dubbed himself "The Master of Interrogation." 2D would never want to interrogate Noodle, but he _was_ dying to know what she was not telling him. If Murdoc were here, he would tell 2D to ask Noodle directly. No more beating around the bush.

2D decides Murdoc would probably be right.

Jumping off from the couch where he was sitting, he scurries over to the kitchen to look for Noodle. He stops in front of the door when he hears Noodle and Russel whispering to each other.

"You have to tell him, Noods."

"You might as well have told him! How could you say those things to him, Russel? No wonder he's been acting so strangely."

"I'm tryin' to help him. I can't be the one to tell him, it ain't my secret to keep!"

"Well, I can't."

"You have to."

"You don't understand, 2D can't ever know. It will crush him."

The last few words sting the singers' ears. 2D stands by the door, unable to process what he just heard. _Crush me? _he thinks. Suddenly, 2D feels angry. He does not just want to know. He _needs _to know.

He pushes the door open to find Noodle and Russel standing across the table from each other. Noodle stares at him wide-eyed. Russel keeps his eyes on Noodle, his expression unreadable. 2D stares at Noodle with an empty gaze.

"Yew're hiding something from me," he mumbles.

"Toochi..." Noodle walks over to him and extends her hand to gently rub his cheek. 2D grabs her her hand and forces it away from it. She stares at him with her mouth agape.

"Stop it, Noodle," he demands. "Wot the fuck are yew hiding from me?"

* * *

**Ok! There it is. There are probably going to be two or three more chapters. I haven't decided yet. I might be taking a short hiatus from this story to work on a one shot that will either be 2DMurdoc or 2DNoodle, so I'll still be writing. I am not starting college for about a month and a half (I know its weird) so I'm not going anywhere too soon! **

**Let me know what you think xx  
**


End file.
